


Coloring outside the lines.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Case solving, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Some light angst, friendly bantering, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg needs Sherlock help to get back his friends' necklace. One thing leads to the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Newyear!
> 
> The TAGS and RATING will change over the course of posting. This story is fully written and will have 10 chapters. 
> 
> I started this because I rediscovered my love for coloring and I was like ' if someone would come into my room and seem me color they would think I'm weird' and that's how this story started and then it got away with me :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**\--Chapter 1--**

“Hey, Sherlock! Can I ask- What are you doing?”

 

The door closed with a loud bang as it slipped from Greg's grasp, making Sherlock flinch a little before he concentrated on the paper before him again. Greg came closer, careful not to step on anything or trip over a pile of books. Since the last time he'd been in Sherlock's room the place looked even worse. Everywhere Greg looked he saw books, papers, pens, science equipment, cups, and plates. Most of them empty, thank god. There wasn't a single place in Sherlock's study that wasn't cluttered with something and normally it would bother Greg to no end. He didn't think of himself as organized and neat but at least you could see the floor in his room, or the chairs and desk.

 

“Is that? Are you coloring?” Greg asked, looking over Sherlock's shoulder and seeing the smooth way he handles a red pencil. It was a picture of a bunch of flowers but in a strange sort of way. All lines and squares and shapes of all sizes. The picture was halfway done, a nice combination of red, purple, blue, orange and brown and Greg watched as Sherlock finished with a square that couldn't be larger than five millimeters.

 

“Don't ask stupid questions,” Sherlock spoke up but didn't look at Greg, taking another color from his packet and starting on a new shape, this time in blue. Greg couldn't help but notice how long Sherlock's fingers were, holding the pencil not too tightly, coloring inside the lines with ease.

 

“ _Don't press down so hard on your pencil! Don't leave any lines!”_

 

Greg smiles as he remembered the comments from his art teacher years ago, trying to get him to slow down, to make the picture look elegant and smooth. He never did get the hang of it. Sherlock had clearly been paying attention, his movements calm but controlled, taking his time to color in the new form, stopping to look at it before taking another color and doing the same thing again. It was relaxing, watching Sherlock color and Greg stood there for a few moments, looking at Sherlock, seeing the picture come to life, the flowers almost jumping off the page.

 

“Why are you here Geoff? Clearly, you need something from me.” Sherlock's voice cut through Greg's trance, reminding him why he was here in the first place.

 

“It's Greg and I was just wondering if you could help me with something. Amelia's lost her grandmother's necklace in the library yesterday. She went back as soon as she realized but couldn't find it anywhere and the librarian hasn't seen it either.”

 

Greg saw Sherlock tense for a second, the grip around the pencil a little more firmly and Greg held his breath. It was the second time he asked Sherlock for help with something and he didn't know how the man would take it. The first time there had been surprise and delight in Sherlock's eyes when Greg had walked up to him but that light had dimmed the moment Greg had explained why he was there. It still made Greg feel uneasy, not liking to disappoint people and at the same time wondering if he'd been seeing things.

 

Sherlock Holmes wasn't a people person at all.

 

“You do realize I'm not a tracker dog?” Sherlock's voice was a little hard but it wasn't as bad as Greg had feared. He let out the breath he'd been holding seeing Sherlock put his pencil down, body tensing just a bit more.

 

“Of course I know that. I know you don't like this Sherlock but Amelia is a good friend of mine and I. I would appreciate it if you would help me.” He'd come to learn that being honest with Sherlock got him results so he spoke again. “ It's also a great chance to see you at work again.”

 

“ _And to spend time with you.”_ But Greg wasn't that much of an idiot to say it out loud. There was something about Sherlock that fascinated him and it wasn't just his good looks. Sure, Sherlock was beautiful, in a strange, exotic kind of way, but it was more than that.

 

He was the smartest person Greg had ever met, seeing the world in a totally different way than him and most of his classmates. Greg was older than Sherlock but being near him made him feel like a fool a lot of the times. Realising he still had a lot to learn about the world and human nature. He guessed that's why most people couldn't spend time with Sherlock. Nobody liked being the dumbest person but Greg had gotten over that soon after he'd met the man and watched him deduce the crap out of Gabriel Stan.

 

It had been terrifying and fascinating at the same time and Greg knew right then and there he wanted to get to know this person more. This sharp, handsome, terribly intelligent, man that Greg didn't stand a chance with. He didn't even know if Sherlock was gay and asking him was out of the question, Greg liked to have his dignity intact after all, so he settled for being friends.

 

If you could ever be friends with Sherlock Holmes.

 

“Is she your partner?” Greg startled by Sherlock's voice, seeing he'd turned his chair to face Greg sharp, blue eyes taking him in. He still wasn't used to it, the force with which Sherlock watched you, observed you. Every time it happened Greg felt trapped and beyond happy. There was an addicting effect at being in the center of Sherlock's attention. He felt his face get warmer as Sherlock waited for an answer, an eyebrow raised and Greg swallowed, shrugging a shoulder.

 

“We had a thing yeah. Lasted a couple of weeks. Why is that important?”

 

Sherlock's expression didn't change but Greg could have sworn he saw the disappointment in those eyes again before Sherlock blinked, swirling his chair back to his desk and gathering up his pencils.

 

“So this is an attempt to win her affections back? Find the necklace, be the hero?” Sherlock placed the pencils back in the metal box, placing it on top of the paper before setting the bundle off to the side. Or at least trying to. How he got any work done in here was beyond Greg's comprehension, just as were Sherlock's questions.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Sherlock turned around again, his eyes hard, mouth in a tight line and Greg wanted to lean forward and kiss that tightness away, make Sherlock soft and sweet, moaning his name.

 

“I have better things to do with my time then get you laid Garrett.” A hint of anger in Sherlock's voice, his tone too hard for Greg's liking and then Sherlock waved a nonchalant hand towards the door. “ You can leave now.”

 

“Wait, I-” Greg stepped in front of Sherlock who had gotten up and was heading for the door, his eyes still stormy and beautiful. Greg held up his hands, knowing better than to touch Sherlock, blocking his way out with the angle of his body.

 

“Amelia is just a friend, Sherlock. We broke up years ago and no, this is not an attempt to win her affections back. Who even talks like that anymore?” Greg asked, wanting to lighten the mood but Sherlock's expression got darker, his body stiff, eyes going from left to right as if to find a way out.

 

“If you've just come here to insult me, congrats, you did it, now go.”

 

“I didn't come here to-” Greg stopped, taking and letting out a deep breath, forcing himself to look into Sherlock's eyes as he lowered his hands down. Sherlock claimed he couldn't read minds, just observed and made conclusions based on them, but Greg wasn't so sure about that. He knew Sherlock could tell when someone was lying or holding something back so he kept his gaze on Sherlock's, showing himself fully to the man as he started talking again.

 

“I don't want to sleep with Amelia or get back together with her. She's a friend and that necklace means a great deal to her. Her grandmother died of breast cancer a couple of months ago and she took it really hard. Amelia's mom wasn't fit to take care of her so her grandmother took her in when she was seven.”

 

“I don't see you as a tracker dog Sherlock and I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important. The necklace isn't even that valuable in terms of money. I don't even know why people would bother stealing it. I- Will you help me? Please.”

 

Greg waited, watching the gears in Sherlock's head turn as he looked Greg over. Something in his eyes changed and the storm faded, making Sherlock seem younger and even more beautiful than seconds ago. “ _God, what I wouldn't give to kiss you.”_ Greg's heart skipped a beat, his neck warming up as he casts his eyes down, hoping Sherlock really couldn't read minds.

 

“Fine. What does this necklace look like?” Sherlock said, body still tense but at least his face was softer, willing to help Greg. Greg smiled, ready to say thank you but Sherlock held up a hand.

 

“Don't get all sentimental on me, Grant. Now, the necklace?”

 

“You do know my name is Greg right? And I have a picture on my phone, Amelia sent it over to me when I told her about you.” Greg pulled out his phone, searching for the photo before handing it over to Sherlock, seeing the curious look in his eyes.

 

“You talked about me?” Sherlock glanced at the photo before his eyes went to Greg's again. _“Is that a blush?”_ Greg blinked his eyes, a spark of joy going through him as Sherlock looked down at the photo again, squinting his eyes.

 

“I told her about what you did in the second year. How you helped Molly. She was very impressed. As was I.” Greg spoke softly, now definitely seeing a blush on Sherlock's cheeks and his body reacted to it instantly, wanting to get closer and kiss the man senseless.

 

“It wasn't that hard.”

 

“It was brilliant and you know it. Molly's reputation would have been destroyed if it hadn't been for you. That Jim was a nasty fellow.” Greg frowned, remembering how Jim had spread nasty lies about Molly, outing her as gay for all the Formal Hall, claiming her whole relationship with Tom was fake. Even going so far as to say Tom wasn't real, just a figment of her imagination. Even when Molly denied it all, showing photo's of her and Tom it was too late. People loved to gossip and even 20 somethings were cruel and unkind. Why help someone when you could be the next victim?

 

Sherlock had put a stop to it. One day he walked up to Jim's table in the Formal hall, carrying a thick file of papers, whispering something into Jim's hear that made the man go pale and then went off on a big deduction, spreading out all the little secrets and shameful things in Jim's life. His father's abusive side, his mother's alcoholism, how Jim had an obsession with brown haired girls with hazelnut eyes, just like Molly's. How Molly had rejected him, twice, and how Jim wasn't man enough to handle a simple 'no'.

 

“So yeah, Amelia was impressed with you for sure, asked me if I could ask you to help her.”

 

“Why didn't she come herself, clearly she can speak and ask questions.” Sherlock looked up, handing the phone back to Greg and Greg put it away, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Seriously Sherlock? I thought you were a genius? You really can't guess why Amelia didn't come here herself?” Greg crossed his arms as Sherlock threw him a dirty look. Maybe it was a bit harsh but there was a reason why Sherlock didn't have a lot of friends if any. He wasn't even sure if Molly was a friend, they hardly ever talked and when they did it was about classes and work.

 

“You have a point. So, the last place she saw it was the library?” Sherlock turned into investigator mode as Greg called it. He got a sharp, intense look in his eyes, his body ready to run or fight at any moment, wheels inside his head spinning as he went over all the facts he had so far. Greg never got enough of that look. Watching Sherlock in his element was something else and it did things to Greg's groin he didn't want to analyze too much.

 

“She remembers showing it to Irene during a study break and then she realized it was gone when getting ready for bed.”

 

“Irene? Irene Adler” Sherlock asked, the frown deepening on his forehead as Greg nodded. He didn't really know Irene, she seemed nice and friendly but something about her gave Greg the creeps.

 

“Hmm, interesting,” Sherlock whispered, absently pulling his curls as he closed his eyes for a moment.

 

“Isn't Irene friends with Mary Morstan, the ex-girlfriend of Sebastian?”

 

“I, yes, I think you're right. How do you know that?” Greg asked, mouth open in slight shock as Sherlock opened his eyes, giving him a glare.

 

“I do go to school here Greyson.”

 

“I know that. I just didn't think stuff like that would interest you.” Greg shrugged, thinking he was never going to figure Sherlock out and how that didn't bother him. Who'd have thought Sherlock was aware of who was dating who? And that he liked coloring of all things!

 

“Personal drama and tragedy always interest me. I learn a lot from it. Also,” Sherlock smirked, his eyes sparkling. “People talk, they do little else and they hardly notice when someone is walking by.”

 

Greg couldn't help but smile back at Sherlock, the excitement rubbing off on him as Sherlock turned, shifting and replacing stacks of papers and books before he held up his phone.

 

“Let's see what we can find out, shall we? The obsession with wanting to share one's life story is very helpful.” Sherlock tapped away, too fast to be human and Greg sat down on the side of Sherlock's bed. Sherlock's gaze flickered to him for a second before he called out, holding the phone out for Greg to look at.

 

“That's what I thought, I had heard something about it but wanted to be sure. Amelia and Sebastian started dating a week after he ended his relationship with Mary. Some even claimed they were together before he broke off with Mary.”

 

Greg was about to protest, Amelia would never start a relationship with a taken man but Sherlock held up a hand. “ There was never any proof of that. They actually kept it very quiet and discreet at first but people like to talk so Mary found out by a mutual friend, Irene Adler. She was furious, of course.” They'd been together for almost two years, ups and down apparently.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Isn't it obvious?” Greg shook his head and Sherlock sighed, pocketing his phone away. “Isn't it strange that on the same day Amelia shows her necklace to Mary's best friend, that same necklace goes missing?”

 

“You mean- but why would Irene do that?”

 

“Revenge of course. Mary was furious when she found out she'd been replaced by Amelia. For all social standard, much more beautiful than Mary. It also didn't help that Sebastian was smitten with Amelia, doing his best to be better.”

 

“ _How_ do you know all this?!” Greg couldn't believe this. Sherlock spent most of his time alone when he wasn't in class and even then he hardly talked to anyone. Yet, he knew more about what was going on around him than Greg, who had a decent amount of friends and acquaintances.

 

“I observe Grath, maybe you should do too.” Sherlock smirked, walking to the front door and taking his coat. Greg rolled his eyes, muttered 'it's Greg' and then got up and followed Sherlock out the door and almost fell face down, stumbling over a stack of books.

 

“Goddammit! How can you be such a slob when you dress like a bloody supermodel?!” Greg cursed, rubbing his knee as Sherlock waited by the door, impatience clear in his posture.

 

“You don't observe. It's hardly my fault.” Sherlock answered, huffing when Greg almost pushed against a stack of papers.

 

“It has a system Graham, try not to mess it up.” Sherlock sighed as if he had the weight of the world on him and Greg grumbled, following Sherlock out the door and into the hall. It was quiet, most students enjoying the mild afternoon sun.

 

“So, what's the plan? We can't just go to Mary and accuse her of stealing the necklace.” Greg asked as they started walking down the hall, and outside, the sun shining over their heads. His knee was still throbbing a little but walking did him good, the fresh air clearing his mind. Sherlock stuffed his hands in his pockets and Greg wondered if he wasn't dead already. Who needed a coat on a beautiful day like this?

 

“Of course not. I'm going to break into her room, search for it, take a few pictures and make her give it back.” Sherlock answered, walking faster with a spring in his step as they made it to Walker Hall.

 

“You're going to- What? Sherlock, you can't be serious?!”

 

“When have I ever been not serious. Now, stop complaining and look out for any people walking by.”

 

“Sherlock-”

 

“You want the necklace back or not? She's never going to return it, at least not in one piece.” Sherlock sounded calm and sure, his eyes going from left to right, taking everything in and Greg sighed, defeated.

 

“Fine. Just don't be too long okay?”

 

Sherlock didn't answer, just walked around the building and stopped at the third window, peeking inside it before turning back to face Greg.

 

“No one's inside, ten minutes, that's all the time I need.”

 

Before Greg could say anything else, like, how did Sherlock even know that was the right room and how he was planning to get in, Sherlock was gone, the window open halfway as the rest of Sherlock's coat slipped through.

 

“Drama queen,” Greg muttered, straining his ear to hear Sherlock but hearing nothing, keeping his eyes on the road before him.

 

“Got it!” He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sherlock appeared beside him, a triumphant smirk on his face. “Let's go get that necklace back.”

 

Sherlock started walking and Greg ran to catch up.

 

“Hold on, even if we have a picture what's to say Mary is going to cooperate. She can run straight to the dean or the police for breaking and entering.”

 

“She won't.”

 

“And how can you be so sure?” Greg asked, trying to keep up with Sherlock's long legs and he saw the little smile on Sherlock's lips as the man threw him a look over his shoulders, eyes sparkling.

 

“Blackmail.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**\-- Chapter 2--**

Getting Mary to give the necklace back wasn't really that exciting after all. She put up a fight, of course, threatening to tell the dean but she soon changed her mind as Sherlock started talking.

 

“You are going to give the necklace back, and then I won't tell the dean about you stealing the answers to that test we had last week. Nor will I tell Irene you slept with her girlfriend Anna that one time. I know you two are close but I wonder how Irene would take such a betrayal. Especially as she stole the necklace for you.”

 

“You-you can't know that!” Mary sputtered, her face going red with anger and fear as she looked from Sherlock to Greg and back again.

 

“Oh, can't I? The riding crop is in that cabinet over there isn't it? Together with the leather handcuffs.” Sherlock said, walking towards the cabinet next to Mary's desk. He only got two steps forward when Mary launched for him, grabbing his arm, her face furious. Greg saw the way Sherlock tensed, his face going cold and hard as his eyes landed on the spot Mary had gotten hold of him.

 

“Give us back the necklace now or I swear I'm going to make your life a living hell. You know what they say about me, you know my reputation. Do you really want to test me?” Sherlock whispered, voice dangerous and hard, and Mary swallowed, slowly letting go of Sherlock, eyes wide as if watching a wild animal.

 

“Damn, that's hot.” Greg cursed himself, trying to keep his face straight and praying neither Sherlock or Mary had heard that. Being aroused while Sherlock blackmailed someone was not a good quality to have but Greg couldn't deny it. Sherlock was magnificent, sure and confident as he reached out a hand, taking the necklace from Mary with a tiny nod.

 

“See, wasn't that hard.”

 

“You're a freak Sherlock, a bloody psychopath!” Mary spat, body shaking with anger but Sherlock just smiled, a mean smile that showed all his teeth, eyes glittering with satisfaction.

 

“And you'd do best to remember it. Good day Mary.”

 

With that Sherlock turned, his coat billowing behind him and gesturing to Greg to come along. Before he reached the door Mary called out, her voice still furious.

 

“And what are you? His lapdog?”

 

Greg stopped, seeing how Sherlock had flinched just a little bit, giving the man a tiny smile before looking over his shoulder.

 

“No. I'm his friend and if you ever insult him again, you're going to have to answer to me. Let's go, Sherlock.”

 

Greg wasn't sure but he could have sworn he'd heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Sherlock's direction. He looked at the man but his face didn't show anything, giving Mary one final glare before walking out the door and following Greg outside.

 

They heard Mary curse and scream behind them and they walked a little faster, a grin growing on both their faces.

 

“That was amazing Sherlock! Bloody brilliant!”

 

“You think so?” Sherlock looked at Greg, a little frown on his forehead and Greg stopped, smiling like an idiot.

 

“Are you kidding? That was extraordinary! You are quite the wonder, Sherlock Holmes.” Greg answered, seeing a new blush spread on Sherlock's cheeks, much bigger and deeper than before and Greg felt a spark of pride at that. Sherlock Holmes was blushing because of him! He stepped closer, seeing Sherlock's eyes go wider and kept smiling, hand reaching out to stroke Sherlock's warm cheek.

 

“Thank you, Sherlock. Thank you for helping me.” Greg whispered, feeling how soft Sherlock's cheek was, his eyes fluttering closed for a second before he opened them again, taking a step back and watching Greg with a weird expression on his face.

 

“I. It was n-nothing.” Sherlock looked to the side before stretching out his right hand, offering Amelia's necklace. “ Go bring it back to her. I'm sure she'll be very pleased with you.” Sherlock dropped it in Greg's hand before walking past him.

 

“Oi wait!” Greg ran after Sherlock, holding the necklace in his hand while he grabbed Sherlock's elbow with the other. Again Sherlock tensed and Greg let go of him quickly, stepping around him to block his path. Apparently, that was a thing he did now.

 

“You should give it to her. Or at least come with me. If it hadn't been for you, we'd never had gotten it back.”

 

“I'm not really a people person Garth. Amelia will be more than happy to see you with her beloved necklace.” Sherlock's voice was soft, his eyes not meeting Greg and Greg took a step closer, willing Sherlock to look at him.

 

“You did all the work, Sherlock, people deserve to know what a great person you are. And it's Greg by the way.” He wasn't sure if Sherlock just genuinely forgot or if he was messing with Greg, the longer the day lasted, the weirder the names got and Greg was surprised Sherlock still found new names that started with a G.

 

“I'm not a great person. Didn't you hear Mary, I'm a psychopath.”

 

“Mary's a liar, besides, I don't befriend psychopaths. I'm a great judge of character.” Greg smiled, holding up the necklace as Sherlock started protesting. “You are coming with me and that's final. Here, take this and put a smile on your face. Amelia is going to love you from now on.”

 

Greg grinned as Sherlock reluctantly took the necklace, a sigh coming out of his mouth.

 

“I still don't understand why you can't just give it to her,” Sherlock grumbled but started following Greg back to the dorms. Amelia was at practice till five so they had some time to kill before they could give back the necklace. Greg looked at Sherlock's profile, even from here seeing the confusion and he shook his head, releasing a sigh of his own that got Sherlock's attention.

 

“No, of course, you don't.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary, not the nicest of people. Jealousy is a terrible thing. 
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**\--Chapter 3--**

“Oh my god! Thank you so much! I thought I would never see it again.” Amelia's eyes turned a little watery and Greg had to look away to keep from grinning when he saw Sherlock's terrified expression. She'd kissed the man on the cheek at least five times now, shaking his hand fiercely, a big smile on her face and Greg remembered why he'd fallen for her in the first place.

 

You couldn't be mad or irritated with Amelia, even though Greg saw Sherlock really wanted to try, his body still, movements unsure as Amelia thanked him again, even hugging him briefly. Amelia was just a nice, kind person, full of positive energy and a love for life that was contagious. She was a great friend, always there when you needed a shoulder to cry on, to give advice when you asked her, or to go out and have some fun.

 

“And I can't believe how you solved it! You are a genius, Sherlock! Truly!” Amelia beamed up at him as she put the necklace on and Greg saw a little beginning of a smile on Sherlock's mouth. For a second it made him jealous, wanting to be the one to make Sherlock smile like that but he pushed it down. He didn't have a right to be jealous. He and Sherlock were just friends, though Greg wasn't sure if Sherlock felt the same way. He'd been so surprised back at Mary's room, watching Greg as if he'd said something alien.

 

“Yes, well. An idiot could have figured it out. Though Gerard did pull an all-nighter yesterday, so I guess that's an attenuating circumstance.” Sherlock smirked as he threw a look at Greg before Amelia burst out laughing, startling them both.

 

“Oh, I like you.” Amelia beamed and Sherlock had that look again. That 'you are speaking in a foreign language' look Greg found adorable and also frustrating. Why was it so hard for Sherlock to accept a compliment?

 

“We should go drink a coffee or something next week. It's the least I can do for getting this back.” Amelia said, pulling out her phone. “Give me your number so we can set something up. Greg, you should come too.”

 

Greg nodded, trying to not burst out laughing as he caught sight of Sherlock's expression. Confusion, surprise, delight. All kinds of emotions went over Sherlock's face in mere seconds as he just stood there, speechless and a little lost.

 

“Or do you not- I mean, it would only be coffee.” Amelia trailed off, looking at Greg for some help and Greg cleared his throat, placing a hand on Sherlock's arm. Sherlock jumped, blinking his eyes rapidly as if just coming to life and he rattled off his number, not able to look at Greg or Amelia.

 

“789? Okay, thanks. I'll text you next week okay?” Sherlock nodded his head slowly and Amelia gave him a smile before hugging him again. _Why is she allowed to hug Sherlock and when I simply brush his shoulder he flinches?_ Greg caught himself before letting his thought get too far. This was absurd. He'd told Sherlock to be nice, telling him Amelia seemed very strong and sure but had a small, fragile heart. He didn't want Sherlock to spit something out and cause her distress. He felt very protective of his friends, it wasn't always a good thing, sometimes being too overbearing but he couldn't help it. He wanted his friends happy and safe, and if that meant standing in between two fires he would do that.  
  


“Are you sure Mary won't give any trouble anymore?” Amelia asked, a worried look in her eyes. “ I mean, I know the timing was horrible, we tried to be discreet to spare Mary's feelings but-” She stopped, a light blush on her face. “ Sometimes you just have to go for it you know?”

 

She looked from Sherlock to Greg and Greg gave her a reassuring smile. He'd been in love before, he knew how strong those feelings were, even when you knew better, sometimes you just couldn't help yourself. He looked at Sherlock, his expression closed off and wondered if he understood what Amelia was talking about. He'd not once heard Sherlock talk about his love life, hadn't even seen the man at any parties so for all Greg knew Sherlock had never dated anyone.

 

The thought pushed a spark of electricity through his body, images of him kissing Sherlock, teaching him everything he knew. Sherlock choose that moment to look at him, slowly raising an eyebrow and Greg felt warm all over, sweat forming under his armpits. _Oh no._

 

“I've made it very clear to miss Morstan that if she ever comes near you again, there will be consciences,” Sherlock said, a strange expression on his face that Greg couldn't figure out. He turned back to Amelia, giving her a small, real smile and there was that jealousy again. _Stop being so foolish, Lestrade!_

 

“It's okay, Amelia. Mary won't do anything. I'll make sure of it.” Sherlock placed a hesitant hand on her shoulders before dropping it again and taking a step back.

 

“Thank you. For everything.” Amelia said. A serious expression on her face as she kept eye-contact with Sherlock. “ Don't ignore my text next week, okay.” She gave a shy smile as Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

 

“You've got one more friend Sherlock. It's rude to ignore your friends.” Sherlock did that blinking thing again, his mouth opening to say something but nothing came out. Greg's heart did a flip and a dip and he shared a look with Amelia before giving a tiny nod. _Who couldn't love Amelia?_

 

“Are we still on for that study session tomorrow Greg?”

 

“Sure thing, I need your constant disapproving look to keep going at it.” Greg joked and Amelia shook her head, before looking at Sherlock again.

 

“I have no idea how he even got here! It's infuriating really, I'm studying for hours and barely getting by and smart arse here only needs one day and he's set for the whole year! Life is so unfair!” She sighed dramatically before smiling like the sun again.

 

“See you tomorrow Greg. Don't forget Sherlock, coffee date next week.” She waved as she walked away, a spring in her step and Greg waved after her, feeling amazing and good. He knew bringing Sherlock along was the right thing to do. Amelia got along with everyone and not a lot of people could resist her honesty and bright attitude. And now she'd declared Sherlock as her friend and only good things could come from that.

 

“You okay Sherlock?” Sherlock just stood there, watching Amelia disappear from view, a gobsmacked look on his face. “Sherlock? You in there?”

 

Greg came closer, his fingers brushing on Sherlock's coat and Sherlock turned his head, suddenly remembering Greg was there.

 

“I. Yes, I'm fine.”

 

“Don't look fine. A little pale.”

 

“I'm always pale.”

 

“Paler than usual then. She's quite something isn't she?” Greg said, a smirk on his lips as Sherlock nodded, still a little dazed. _Maybe he's not gay after all?_

 

“Yes.” Sherlock turned sharply, walking back the way they came from and Greg followed. He wanted to know why Sherlock was acting like this but didn't really know how to start. In a way it was adorable, seeing Sherlock so flustered and surprised but there was a little voice in his brain whispering. _What does Amelia have that I don't?_

 

“Don't be stupid.”

 

Sherlock's words cut through his foggy brain and he noticed they were back in Sherlock's room, Sherlock just hanging up his coat before turning to Greg.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Jealousy isn't a nice look on you Greg.”

 

“I'm not- Wait, so you do know my name?” Greg asked, probably looking like a fool as Sherlock rolled his eyes. He walked over to his desk, replacing some papers from one stack to the other.

 

“Of course I know your name.”

 

“Then what's with all the Geoff, Graham and Grant's?”

 

“It's a nice way to keep the brain working.” Sherlock turned around, a little smirk on his mouth and Greg huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Not funny Sherlock.”

 

“Very funny actually. Just like your jealousy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.... This conversation is going to be fun, don't you think? :D 
> 
> Also, I love Amelia! I mean, I know I wrote her but she is just wonderful and someone Sherlock will come to like and trust. I hope you'll come to like her too. 
> 
> See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating goes up a bit with this chapter.

**\--Chapter 4--**

 

Greg felt his face flame up as Sherlock looked at him knowingly.

 

“I. I'm not- Why would I be-”

 

“Stop lying Greg, you're horrible at it. Also, I'm not stupid.” Sherlock leaned against his desk, his eyes scanning Greg's face and Greg didn't know what to do or say. It was one thing for Greg to realize he had feelings for Sherlock but quite another for the man to bring it up so freely. Sherlock didn't look the type to want to talk about feelings.

 

“I.” Greg stopped, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a rush, his eyes focused on a spot near Sherlock's face. “I'm sorry.” His voice was too small but he couldn't bring himself to change it. This was it, this was the part where Sherlock told him to leave and never come back and Greg felt angry at himself for not doing a better job at hiding his emotions.

 

“Why would you be sorry?” Sherlock tilted his head to the side, a curious expression on his face and Greg opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. There wasn't anger in Sherlock's tone, no disappointment or disgust in his expression. His fingers were fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, eyes going from left to right, up and down Greg's body before setting back on his face.

 

“I see.” Sherlock's tone was hard, too much in control to be real. “I guess it's only logical you're ashamed of your feelings. It's not like I'm a person worth your affections. Don't worry Greg, I won't-”

 

“What?!” Greg jolted, stepping closer to Sherlock and seeing the startled expression on his handsome face. Greg reached out, taking Sherlock's hand and this time Sherlock didn't flinch. He just stood perfectly still, his hand warm and heavy in Greg's and Greg looked up, trying to figure out Sherlock's mind.

 

“I'm not- I'm not ashamed of my feelings for you Sherlock. It's not like I can fight them.” Greg shrugged, stroking Sherlock's palm with his thumb. “I, it's been a while now, these feelings for you.”

 

Greg heard Sherlock's intake of breath, his eyes going comically wide and Greg gave a little smile, still holding Sherlock's hand.

 

“You're amazing Sherlock. Every time I spend more time with you, I fall a little harder for you.”

 

“Greg?”

 

Sherlock's voice was just a whisper, a hint of hope in it and Greg swallowed, licking his lips.

 

“Sherlock I-”

 

But instead of trying to tell Sherlock what he felt for him he decided to show it. He leaned forward slowly, giving Sherlock time to adjust and reject him if he wanted to but Sherlock didn't, just kept standing still, his eyes blinking rapidly as Greg closed the distance, his lips on Sherlock's for a few seconds before he pulled back.

 

Sherlock's eyes were still closed, his mouth a little open and Greg leaned forward again, kissing Sherlock for a longer period of time, adding more pressure. Sherlock made a wonderful sound that went straight to Greg's cock and he traced Sherlock's lips with the tip of his tongue.

 

That earned him a full-on, delicious moan before Sherlock opened his mouth and then it was Greg's turn to moan as he tasted Sherlock's tongue against his. It wasn't perfect, it lacked some finesse but it was amazing and Greg moved, letting go of Sherlock's hand and wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

 

Sherlock's breath hitched and then Greg felt Sherlock's hands on his shoulder, sliding to his head, grabbing his hair. It was amazing and he deepened the kiss, already addicted to Sherlock's taste, the tiny sounds escaping, the way Sherlock's body melted against his. He felt his beginning erection press against Sherlock's leg and Sherlock let out a groan, pressing against it, making Greg's head short circuit.

 

“Oh god. Okay, okay Sunshine, time to slow down.” Greg panted as they broke apart, Sherlock's face red, his lips swollen and pink and Greg let out a moan, giving Sherlock a light kiss before creating some space, breathing shakingly in and out.

 

“That was, wow.” Greg shook his head, he felt on fire, cock wanting more and they'd only kissed!

 

“I. Greg.”

 

Sherlock whispered, looking up at Greg through his eyelashes and Greg was sure he was going to faint. He looked so beautiful and innocent Greg wanted to take him home and never let him go.

 

“Why did you stop? Was I-” Sherlock trailed off, biting his bottom lip and Greg growled, closing the distance between them and kissing Sherlock hard and demanding. Sherlock melted into it, hands on Greg's chest and Greg wanted to take him right then and there.

 

“Oh, Greg.” Sherlock sighed, tilting his head back to give Greg access to his neck and Greg couldn't resist the smooth skin; trailing kisses along the way, giving a few little bites that made Sherlock gasp, pressing closer to Greg and Greg's hands went down Sherlock's back, stopping on his arse and pressing the man flush against him.

 

“Fuck Sherlock!”

 

“Yes. Greg, oh!”

 

Greg growled as Sherlock's nails dug into his skin, breathing heavily as Greg kissed and nipped at his neck. He found a few freckles there, tracing patterns between them and Sherlock let out a loud moan, clinging to Greg tighter, his body shaking as his nails dug deeper.

 

“Greg. Greg, I-”

 

Sherlock sounded breathless, tilting his head back so Greg could kiss and lick more skin, hands squeezing Sherlock's arse, feeling how hard they both were. He wanted more, kissing Sherlock was amazing but his body was on fire, demanding skin to skin action and he walked forward towards Sherlock's narrow bed.

 

“Greg I. I never, oi!”

 

Sherlock stumbled and fell on the bed, eyes wide in surprise as Greg moved forward, crawling onto Sherlock's body, kissing him hard and demanding again. Sherlock moaned, his tongue finding Greg's, hands restless on Greg's arms and Greg smiled into the kiss, his hands moving up Sherlock's chest.

 

“Gorgeous, god.”

 

Sherlock's face went a nice pink at Greg's words and Greg felt his heart swell with affection. Who would have thought Sherlock Holmes could even blush?

 

“You're perfect Sunshine.”

 

He heard Sherlock's intake of breath and grinned, rocking his hips forward as he kissed Sherlock's lips again, tracing the seam of his Cupid's Bow. Sherlock moaned again, hands grabbing the sheets, his body bucking up.

 

“Oh, Sherlock.” Greg breathed out, licking and biting Sherlock's neck again, hands going to the front of Sherlock's shirt, opening up the top button and tracing a line to it with his tongue.

 

“Greg. Oh!”

 

Sherlock's body moved towards Greg's, one hand grabbing Greg's arm as the other kept hold of the sheet. This was perfect and breathtaking, hearing how affected Sherlock was, how responsive to Greg's touch. He looked down and saw Sherlock's nipples stand up against the tight fabric of his shirt and he moaned, licking his lips before opening up the rest of the shirt, exposing Sherlock's smooth, pale skin. He took a moment to take it all in, seeing the rise and fall of Sherlock's chest, his nipples standing out, a few chest hairs and a light scar on Sherlock's right side.

 

He gently traced it with the tip of his finger and Sherlock's body bucked up in response, letting out a sigh as he blinked his eyes rapidly, face flushed.

 

“E- experiment gone w-wrong. Oh god!” Sherlock screamed as Greg placed a kiss on the scar before going to his right nipple and taking it into his mouth, sucking hard, flicking his tongue over it before blowing air over it and going to the left one. The sounds Sherlock was making it hard for Greg to think, feeling him writtle underneath him, eyes wide as he watched Greg place kisses on his stomach before going down to the beginning of his pants.

 

He felt high as he saw the outline of Sherlock's cock through his pants and he couldn't stop himself from rubbing his cheek against it, Sherlock's hands suddenly on his head, grabbing a pack of hair. Greg smiled, feeling how Sherlock's body bucked up, his dick rubbing against Greg's cheek.

 

“Oh, you're so sexy right now.” Greg breathed out, breaking out of Sherlock's hold and looking down at him, hands on the button of Sherlock's jeans. He'd been staring at those jeans all day, loving how it clung to Sherlock's arse, imagine how firm Sherlock's arse felt. It was as wonderful as he'd imagined it and the idea of sucking Sherlock off, of feeling Sherlock's dick inside his mouth made him moan and he trembled as he tried to open Sherlock's pants.

 

He only snapped out of his lust infused frenzy when Sherlock almost kicked him off the bed, scrambling to get some distance, his face tomato red and eyes downcast.

 

“Sherlock? Sherlock, what's wrong?”

 

He reached forward but Sherlock got up, back turned to Greg and he saw the man tremble slightly, shoulders going up and down.

 

“I. I t-think it's best- I.” Sherlock stopped, letting out a sigh of frustration and Greg slowly got up, his erection still present as he walked over to Sherlock, keeping some space between them. He saw Sherlock tense before him and felt his heart break, hands itching to touch him.

 

“Sherlock. What did I do wrong?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn, what happened? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**\--Chapter 5--**

 

Greg could hardly breathe as he looked at Sherlock's back. He wanted to reach out and hug the man, press him close to his chest but he forced himself to walk around Sherlock, coming into the man's line of view but not closing the distance. He should have been more patient! He'd tried to slow down but then Sherlock had looked so scared and worried, asking if he'd done something wrong and Greg hadn't been able to not kiss him. He should have taking his time, asked if it was all right instead of just throwing himself at the man.

 

“Sherlock? Please talk to me?”

 

Sherlock looked up for a second and Greg felt his heart break into a million piece, his stomach doing a flip as he noticed the tears starting in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“Oh, baby,” Greg whispered, raising a hand to stroke Sherlock's cheek but stopping himself, making a fist before lowering it down. Sherlock's face changed, his eyes filling with shame and despair.

 

“I'm sorry!” Sherlock yelled, backing away again, hitting his desk and some pens fell to the ground. His eyes were stormy, lips still swollen, chest bare and Greg had never seen him so beautiful.

 

“Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong.” Greg frowned, seeing the eye roll Sherlock was giving him before wiping away some tears.

 

“Please, isn't it obvious. We were about to have sex and then I panicked. It's clear what I did wrong. You don't have to stay here, I understand that the mood is now broken and you don't wish to be around me.”

 

Greg just stared, blinking his eyes to try and make sense of the words coming out of Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock looked at Greg again briefly, his eyes stopping at Greg's groin.

 

“I can, of course, take care of that for you before you leave.”

 

Sherlock suddenly moved, hands going to Greg's fly and tugging at his belt.

 

“Wait, Sherlock, what are you?” But Sherlock slipped down on his knees, fingers trembling as he fumbled with Greg's belt and Greg felt dread settle inside his whole body. Any arousal he'd had was gone now and he snatched at Sherlock's hands, seeing the flinch it caused.

 

“Sherlock, that's not- You can't. I don't want you to.” Greg almost growled in frustration as Sherlock just sat before him, face a little paler than before, not looking at Greg but at the ground. Greg kept hold of Sherlock's hands as he went down on his knees too, trying to catch the man's gaze.

 

“Whatever it is you think you owe me. You don't.” Greg whispered, bringing Sherlock's hands to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the knuckles. He heard the tiny sob come out of Sherlock's mouth and he moved, grabbing Sherlock in a hug as he sat down on the floor.

 

“I'm not angry with you Sherlock. If anything I'm angry with myself for my lack of self-restraint. I didn't mean to scare you, or pressure you.” Greg held Sherlock against him, stroking his soft curls as Sherlock trembled in his arms.

 

The idea of making Sherlock uncomfortable in such an intimate way almost made Greg sick. Yes, he'd been fascinated with Sherlock, fantasizing how it would be if they had sex but it had gotten beyond lust and physical attraction a long time ago. He petted Sherlock's hair soothingly, giving the man time to calm down and regroup. Sherlock would be embarrassed by this for sure. He always claimed he didn't care what people thought about him but Greg wasn't fooled anymore. He'd seen how hurt Sherlock was when people made angry or nasty comments about him. How he almost went into himself, as if trying to take up less space. He'd seen it with Mary just now, that little flinch when she'd called him a psychopath.

 

Sherlock stirred in his arms and Greg let go of his hair, hands sliding down Sherlock's arms as the man looked up, face red with shame. Greg gave a tiny smile, trying to break the tension, to let Sherlock know he didn't need to be embarrassed but nothing changed. Sherlock looked at him with mortification before turning his head away, voice barely audible.

 

“You should leave.”

 

Greg felt his heart clench and he shook his head, taking Sherlock's chin and turning his head to face him.

 

“Do you really want that or is that your shame talking?” Greg asked, changing his hand to cup Sherlock's face, stroking his cheek. Sherlock let out a shaky breath, eyes going closed as he leaned into the touch.

 

“You shouldn't want to stay here with me.”

 

“Why's that?” Greg whispered, afraid if he talked any louder the spell would be broken and Sherlock would leave. The man still had his eyes closed, letting Greg stroke his cheek and he resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss Sherlock's soft lips.

 

“I'm not normal.” There was a bitterness to the statement that made Greg shiver.

 

“I know.”

 

Sherlock's eyes flew open and Greg was mesmerized by all the colors in them, bright and impossible to look away from.

 

“So you agree I'm a freak.”

 

A glint of anger in Sherlock's eyes and Greg blinked, getting back in the moment and realizing what Sherlock was saying. He frowned, dropping his hand to grab Sherlock and at least he didn't pull back, his mouth in a thin line.

 

“No Sherlock! No sweetheart, of course not! I think you're extraordinary. Amazing. One of a kind. You are not a freak.”

 

“What?” Sherlock blinked, his mouth falling open in surprise and Greg felt his heart break again. How could Sherlock not know? He moved a little, his arse beginning to protest from sitting on the floor, and took Sherlock's hands in his.

 

“I think you are the most amazing and brilliant person I've ever met Sherlock Holmes. I've never seen you as a freak. The way you see the world, how you view people all around you is extraordinary.” Greg took a breath, squeezing Sherlock's hands before continuing.

 

“Being allowed to be part of your life is- It's everything to me, Sherlock. Getting to know you, spending time with you, learning about what you like and don't like. I never want it to stop. I don't want this to scare you away. I long for you Sherlock but- but not just in a physical way. I'm sorry I moved too fast. We can take it slow, anything you need. If- if you still want me?”

 

It stays silent for a long time and now Greg is the one too afraid to look into Sherlock's eyes. Maybe this had all been a mistake from the beginning? He tries to think back, tries to figure out if Sherlock had made any protests from the start but can't find any. The thought of never speaking to Sherlock again is heartbreaking so he just sits there, too afraid to push on, to get an answer out of the man.

 

“I. I want you.” Sherlock whispers and Greg looks up instantly, seeing the tiny but unsure smile on Sherlock's mouth. “You've become quite important to me and I. I think about you all the time, even when I shouldn't.”

 

Greg holds his breath at Sherlock's words, seeing the light blush on the man's face and he can't help but smile like a loon.

 

“Stop it Lestrade.” Sherlock rolls his eyes but there's no real heat in them, a smile growing on his own lips as he looks at Greg.

 

“You didn't do anything wrong just now. I just. I should have told you. I. It's been a long time since I've- you know?”

 

His blush is getting bigger and darker by the second and Greg can't control himself any longer, he leans forward, placing a kiss on Sherlock's mouth before leaning back again.

 

“You're adorable Sunshine. Still, I am sorry I went so fast. This means you aren't kicking me out?” Greg grins as he sees Sherlock's surprised face, licking his lips before shaking his head.

 

“Good. Let's move off the floor, my arse is getting sore.” Greg complains, causing Sherlock to laugh as he stands up, pulling the man up with him. He takes Sherlock's head between his hands, bringing their foreheads together for a moment.

 

“You drive me crazy Sherlock. Can I kiss you again? Just kissing?”

 

“You sound like a Britney Spears song.”

 

Greg leans back, mock shock on his face as he keeps hold of Sherlock's head.

 

“You know about Britney Spears?! Well, you are just full of surprises aren't you?” Greg smirks and Sherlock huffs, pouting his lips as he rolls his eyes.

 

“You're really not funny.”

 

“Oh, I think I am.”

 

Another eye roll and Greg smiles, bringing his head closer to Sherlock.

 

“You didn't answer my question. Can I kiss you Sunshine?”

 

The blush on Sherlock's face makes Greg want to moan. He looks so beautiful and adorable at that moment it's hard to even breathe. Sherlock blinks his eyes rapidly a few times, gazing up at Greg through his lashes before he nods his head.

 

“Oh, baby.”

 

Greg does moan when he feels Sherlock's tongue against his and the little sigh that follows as a response sets him on fire again. It's unbelievable how strongly he's affected by Sherlock. They break apart after a while, both panting heavily and Greg can't help but feel a little smug as he sees the dazed expression on Sherlock's face.

 

“You're beautiful Sherlock. So amazing.” He whispers before kissing Sherlock again, drawing out little moans and gasps as he explores Sherlock's mouth, his hands traveling down the man's back, resting on his arse. He feels Sherlock smile and pulls back, a question in his eyes.

 

“You really have a thing for my a-arse.” Sherlock mumbles, a shy smile on his face.

 

“Oh, Sunshine,” Greg smirks, squeezing Sherlock's arse, causing the man to catch his breath. “ You have no idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit angsty, wasn't it? But Greg is a wonderful person and knows just what to say and do to make Sherlock calm down. I really like this line, “Whatever it is you think you owe me. You don't.” I still don't know how I came up with it but I find it powerful.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Sherlock's POV.

**\--chapter 6--**

 

Sherlock couldn't believe this was happening. He felt Greg's hands on his arse, squeezing them tightly, causing Sherlock to moan out loud. He bit his lip, embarrassed by his outburst but Greg shook his head, one hand coming up to cup Sherlock's face.

 

“Don't Sunshine. I love hearing you.”

 

He felt his face flame up even more as Greg leaned forward, kissing him again with passion and care and Sherlock wanted to cry. It had been a few years since he'd last been kissed and those hadn't been nearly as gentle as Greg's. He couldn't quite believe they were here, in Sherlock's room, kissing and touching each other as if they'd been together for ages. Greg made Sherlock lose the ability to think, to focus, his mouth exploring every available inch of skin, hands roaming over Sherlock's body as if he'd never held anything so precious.

 

He moaned again as their cocks touched each other and Greg's hand on his arse kept him in place, other hand still cupping Sherlock's cheek, Greg's mouth devouring his. His heart skipped a few beats because of it. There was a possessiveness in Greg's gestures and kisses that set Sherlock even more on fire and he wanted to give in, wanted Greg to claim him but he couldn't bring himself to it.

 

He'd been foolish and fast in love before and that hadn't ended well, his heart and reputation broken so he pushed Greg gently away, relieved when the man let it happen.

 

“Sorry, Sunshine,” Greg whispered, giving Sherlock one tiny kiss before letting go of him and Sherlock wanted to reach out to him again, already missing his warmth and comfort. It was frustrating, these confusing feelings and something must have slipped through his expression cause Greg's brilliant smile dimmed down, concern in his eyes.

 

“Sherlock? I'm sorry, I promise I'll-”

 

He cut him off with a finger on Greg's lips, seeing the surprise in his warm eyes. Sherlock shook his head, trying to come up with words and failing, just standing there with his finger on Greg's mouth, confusion and lust running through him. Greg's eyes never left Sherlock's face, probably already regretting ever kissing Sherlock but then Greg's face changed, hands coming up to take Sherlock's, removing his finger.

 

“I won't leave Sherlock. I know this is all happening fast but,” Greg sighed, planting a kiss on Sherlock's knuckles. “This is more than just a shag Sherlock, I need you to know that.”

 

Greg gave a smile, not letting go of Sherlock's hand but guiding him to the bed and sitting him down on it. He sees the hesitation on Greg's face for a second before he sits down next to him and Sherlock isn't sure if he wants to scream in frustration or cry in gratitude.

 

“It's more than just sex, Sherlock. If you're not ready, that's okay. I'm not sure if I'm ready myself.”

 

“But you've had sex before. Multiple times with different people.” It's out of his mouth before he can stop himself and he sees the amused look in Greg's eyes. Of course, he knows Greg's sexual history, he's not an idiot. Greg is a beautiful, vital, friendly and kind man, it's not unlogical for other people to have seen the same things as Sherlock, but the idea of Greg being with someone else in that way knots Sherlock's stomach in a twist. There's a little smirk on Greg's lips and Sherlock feels his neck heat up.

 

“Jealousy looks pretty on you Sherlock.”

 

“I'm not jealous!” He bursts out and Greg laughs, the sound filling up the room and Sherlock doesn't want it to end.

 

“Of course not Sunshine.” Again the nickname and Sherlock feels his knees go weak. He's been called names before but never like this, with love and a softness that takes Sherlock's breath away. He doesn't know how he deserved Greg's softness but he can't let it go now. The idea of going through life like before, without Greg, is unbearable.

 

“To answer your observation. Yes, I've had sex before but that doesn't mean I'm willing to jump anyone I find attractive.” Sherlock blinks his eyes, taking Greg's words in and feels his heart go wider.

 

_Attractive_. Greg finds him attractive. It's a strange sensation, knowing Greg looks at him the way Sherlock looks at Greg. He's never found himself that good looking, always seeing the weird little things and not understanding why some people would look him up and down, heat in their eyes.

 

Greg had looked at him like that too, in the very beginning but he hadn't been bothered with it, actually liking Greg's attention. Over time Greg's appreciation for Sherlock had changed into something else, something Sherlock hadn't witnessed a lot and it had taken some time to figure out. Greg didn't just want to bed Sherlock, he wanted to be his friend.

 

“So, you don't want to sleep with me?”

 

He knows how petty and stupid he sounds but he can't help the stab of disappointment at Greg's words. He's not ready for it yet, but the idea of sex with Greg, of Greg touching and tasting him, isn't repulsive at all.

 

He startles a little as Greg moves next to him, facing him with a shock expression on his face, again taking both his hands in his own. Holding hands has never been appealing to Sherlock but he doesn't mind when Greg does it, feeling the weight and warmth of them as they hold Sherlock's hands. He looks down at it, the stark contrast between their skins doing things to Sherlock's brain before he faces Greg again.

 

“Sherlock. I want you, I want to make love to you. You have no idea how much I want you, to feel you underneath me, to touch your body, to taste you.” Sherlock's brain almost shuts down at Greg's words and he sees the blush form on Greg's cheeks, his expression open and honest. Greg never hides from Sherlock, always showing Sherlock everything about him, not ashamed to show his weak and dark sides. There's a hint of embarrassment in Greg's expression now but he doesn't look down, just holds Sherlock's hand tighter before going on.

 

“I've been dreaming about you for a while now Sherlock and I can't deny that I want you, I think you've felt the evidence of that just now.” A little smirk and Sherlock rolls his eyes. “But,” Greg's expression goes from playful to serious in milliseconds. “ I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to rush us to do something we both aren't ready for. You are too important for that Sunshine. I want it to be good, for both of us.”

 

Greg smiles, blinding out the sun and Sherlock feels like crying again. Greg is too perfect, he's not worthy of all that perfection and he's about to say so when Greg shakes his head, a frustrated glint in his eyes.

 

“Don't even go there, Sherlock. I want you, you want me. That's all that matters.”

 

“But I'm not-”

 

“Don't. Please, please don't over analyze this. Give us a chance.” Greg's voice is soft and pleading and Sherlock bites his lip, head spinning with all his thoughts, all his worries. He doesn't deserve Greg, he's been nothing but rude and cold to the man, pushing him away as he fell deeper in love with him. They shouldn't work logically, they're both so different and coming from different social circles, but Sherlock can't bare to be apart from Greg. To not have him in his life. There is a chance it will all go to hell, he'll say something or do something that will make Greg realize how strange he is, but he wants to explore this.

 

“I'm not an easy person Greg.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Greg replies easily and Sherlock huffs, seeing the amusement in Greg's eyes.

 

“Hey,” Greg squeezes his hands. “I'm not an easy person myself Sherlock. Nobody is. But I'm willing to try this, to see if we can be more then friends. I want to be more than friends with you Sunshine.”

 

Greg leans forward, resting his forehead on Sherlock's and letting out a breath.

 

“Let's give this a try?”

 

Sherlock nods and Greg pulls back, a smile on his lips, eyes sparkling with joy.

 

“Good. Can I kiss you again?”

 

A flame of heat in Greg's gaze and Sherlock's pulse goes up. He swallows, licking his lips and hearing a tiny sound coming out of Greg's mouth.

 

“You-you're always allowed to k-kiss me.”

 

The growl he get's in response make his brain shortcut again and then there's only the heat of Greg's mouth on his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**\--Chapter 7--**

Everything had been going great since then. Ever since they'd first kissed Sherlock had walked on clouds, the world looks brighter and better than ever before. Greg was amazing, patient and kind, willing to keep up with Sherlock's crazy ideas and demands. They've been on a few dates since then, going to dinner, a movie, a museau. Walking hand in hand as lovesick fools and talking for hours on end.

 

It's nice to have someone to talk to that can actually keep up and Sherlock's been brave enough to open up to Greg about his hobbies and interests. He knows it's strange, his fascination with crime but Greg had just listened to him, asking questions now and then and Sherlock had told him about his first case.

 

“It was mostly by accident really. I was walking by on my way home and I saw the police cars and tape so I snuck closer, getting a look at the crime scene and immediately seeing something was off with the person's clothes.”

 

He'd been lucky for DI Gregson to be on the case, not kicking him out when he'd told the man the clothes were all wrong for a man in that profession.

 

“Real estate agents dress the part, especially in this part of town where the prices are ridiculously high. Yet this man was wearing normal, low-quality clothes while his nails and hair were meticulous, not to mention he was wearing a 32,000 pound Rolex watch.”

 

DI Gregson had listened to Sherlock intently, taking a few notes as he talked. He didn't think the man would do anything with his suggestions and he'd put it out of his mind as they parted way.

 

“Then a week later I get a call. They'd found the murdered and DI Gregson wanted to thank me for the help. Saying my observations had helped them find the person responsible much faster.”

 

After that Sherlock had begun paying closer attention to the news. Whenever a case came up with the DI's name attached to it he went to the station, offering his help and to his surprise, DI Gregson welcomed him with open arms.

 

“You're brilliant Sherlock! Helping the police with crime scenes, it's amazing!”

 

Sherlock had blushed, brushing off Greg's words. He still had a lot to learn, but it was something he could use his skills for and not be ridiculed for it. It gave him a sense of purpose, something to occupy his mind. His name was mentioned in the papers once but Sherlock didn't care about that. Still, it had made students take more notice of him, sometimes asking him to help with little things like a stolen necklace.

 

“Sherlock! There you are, I was afraid you wouldn't come.” Amelia called out for him from the other side of the cafe and Sherlock felt himself smile. It was hard not smiling when he met Amelia, the woman was bubbly and bright and over the weeks they'd become closer, meeting at least once a week for coffee and a study session. Amelia was horrible at chemistry but she wanted to become a doctor so she had to pass. Sherlock had offered to help her, feeling his face flame up as Amelia practically choked him to death with her hug.

 

“How have you been? You didn't respond to my text Sherlock. I was worried.” A stab of guilt hit him as Amelia looked him over, seeing the little frown between her brows. He hadn't meant to ignore her but DI Gregson had called him in on a double homicide and he'd lost track of time, going round London to help solve it. Greg had been patient as always, just making Sherlock promise to be careful.

 

“I could go with you, Sherlock. My test isn't until Thursday.”

 

“It's going to be fine Greg. I'm just going to go talk to that secretary, find out what she knows. Besides, you can't afford to fail this one.”

 

“I'd still rather go with you.”

 

Sherlock had smiled, his heart almost melting with Greg's concern for his wellbeing. It was strange, having someone that was worried about him. Having someone to think about before he went off and helped solve another crime. He wasn't use to telling anyone where he was going but he was making an effort, trying not to worry Greg too much.

 

“I'm sorry Amelia, lost track of time. I'm fine.” Sherlock smiled but Amelia kept frowning, leaning forward a little before speaking again, voice stern but gentle.

 

“Anyone ever tell you, you're a horrible liar? Come on, spill it out. What's wrong?”

 

He felt himself blush, not able to keep Amelia's gaze. Damn, the woman was a menace, always able to see right through him. He sighed, taking off his coat and gesturing to the waiter.

 

“Hot chocolate, please. You want anything?”

 

“The same as him, with whipped cream.”

 

The waiter left and Sherlock bit his lip, wondering how to start the conversation. Wondering if he should even bring it up. They were friends, in a way, but this was personal and Sherlock wasn't sure if he wanted to go that far.

 

“Hey, whatever it is, I won't tell anyone else. I promise.” Amelia gave a little smile, patting his hand over the table and Sherlock relaxed a fraction. He needed to tell someone and he wasn't ready to talk to Greg about it. He'd been so patient and kind, always respecting Sherlock's boundaries and wishes. Before he could say anything the waiter came back with their drinks, the sweet smell of chocolate filling his nose and he took a deep breath savoring it.

 

“It must be really bad, you only order hot chocolate in a crisis.”

 

“I do not!”

 

She gave him a look and Sherlock huffed, grabbing the cup in his hands and letting it warm him up.

“I.” He stopped, frowning as he looked at the cup, willing the hot chocolate to find the right words to start. He wasn't good at talking in general but talking about things like relationships was even worse.

 

“When is it appropriate to have sex for the first time?” He blurted it out, seeing Amelia's eyes go wide before she cursed, pulling a face as she placed her chocolate back on the table.

 

“Dammit!”

 

“It's called _hot_ chocolate for a reason.”

 

“Oh stop it! Now it was Amelia's turn to roll her eyes and Sherlock grinned. Somehow it wasn't difficult to act normal around her.

 

“What do you mean by appropriate Sherlock?” Amelia's face was serious as she watched him and Sherlock felt the heat rise on his cheeks. He and Greg had been dating for three months now and they still hadn't done anything then kiss and cuddle, a little fumbling and teasing underneath the waistband. Sherlock hadn't made a big deal of it, liking how they went slow, getting to know each other, exploring Greg's skin inch for inch without any pressure of more but then he'd heard Donovan and Watson talk.

 

“Wait, you're saying you've been together for three weeks and you haven't had sex yet?”

 

“Maybe you can say it louder for the people at the back Joanna. Don't think they heard you.” Sally had whispered and Sherlock had looked down at his table, straining his ears to hear. He wasn't a real fan of Sally Donovan and Joanna Watson but he got along with them well enough to work together if it was needed. Sally didn't like how he could deduce who she'd slept with the previous night and Joanna was a friend of Irene, so every since the whole Mary incident, their interaction had been cold and short.

 

“I'm just saying it's weird Sally. Three weeks and nothing?”

 

“We've kissed,” Sally said, tucking her hair behind her ear, looking up to see if the professor was still busy. “And we went to second base but that's it. Anything more than that and he stops me, claiming we should wait a little more.”

 

“And you're sure he's not gay?”

 

“Joanna!” Sally gave her a look but Joanna just shrugged, doodling on the paper in front of her.

 

“It's not normal Sally. Clearly, he's hiding something. Maybe he has a small one? That makes guy's freak out.” Joanna giggled and Sally punched her on the arm, causing the girl to yelp, drawing the attention of the whole class.

 

“Something you ladies want to share with the rest of us?” Professor Moriarty asked, a disapproving look in his eyes as he stared down at them. Both Sally and Joanna were so smart as to not say anything and shake their heads, as far as teachers went, professor Moriarty was the worst.

 

“Well, then I suggest you grow up and start paying attention!”

 

After that both women had looked straight ahead, not daring to say anything more but the conversation had stuck in Sherlock's mind, fear taking him over. He and Greg had been together for three months and they hadn't had sex either. Maybe it wasn't because Greg approved with taking things slowly but because he didn't want to anymore? Finding Sherlock too much work?

 

“Sherlock? You in there?” Earth to Sherlock!” Amelia waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked, being back in the cafe, chocolate getting colder.

 

“Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, just-” He sighed, taking a careful sip of his drink, letting it slide down his throat to his stomach, warming him up. Amelia gave a faint smile, worry clear in her eyes and Sherlock waved a hand, irritated with himself for even starting this conversation.

 

“Let's just forget about it. It's nothing!”

 

“Hey.” Amelia caught his hand, placing it gently on the table, her expression open and focused. “It's not nothing. I'm beginning to know you, Sherlock. Whatever it is, it's important to you so it's important to me.”

 

“That doesn't make any sense.”

 

“It's a friends thing, Sherlock. Get used to it.” Amelia smiled, patting his hand before letting go and taking another sip.

 

“Greg and I haven't done anything... Sexual. Since we began dating.” His voice was soft, face heating up a little as the words came out but Amelia just looked the same. No shock, no embarrassment.

 

“And you think you should have?”

 

Sherlock nodded, looking into his chocolate, not able to say anything more. He'd thought him and Greg were doing fine, that it was normal to take things slow, that Greg had wanted that just as much as Sherlock but after he'd heard Donovan and Watson's conversation he'd had doubts. It wasn't the first time he'd heard such things, apparently not having sex soon after you got together was seen as a bad sign, a sign that the relationship wouldn't last. That, someone, was hiding something.

 

“Have you talked to Greg about this?”

 

“Of course not!” Sherlock closed his mouth fast, seeing Amelia's eyebrow go up. He'd thought about talking to Greg, but whenever the man was with him he couldn't bring himself to start, afraid of losing Greg. What if, by starting a conversation, everything would come out and Greg would finally admit he didn't want Sherlock anymore, that things were going too slow for him? Sherlock liked Greg a lot, not having felt so strongly for someone before, but actual sex between them still made him nervous and a little queasy.

 

“Sherlock. Every relationship is different. I heard from Greg you were taking things slow, are you not happy with that anymore? Cause if not, I'm sure you can talk about it, with Greg.”

 

“What if- What if he doesn't want me anymore?” It was barely a whisper, seeing Amelia lean closer to him to hear and he saw the compassion in her eyes as she shook her head.

 

“That's never going to happen.”

 

“What? How do you know?” Sherlock blinked as Amelia rolled her eyes, giving him an 'are you serious' look. It was actually quite scary and Sherlock looked down for a second, frown growing deeper.

 

“He likes you, Sherlock, he really, really does. He can't shut up about you! It's actually pretty disgusting but also sweet.” Amelia pulled a face before continuing. “Besides, Greg is not the type of man to string people along. Whatever you are worried about, I'm telling you right now, you're wrong.”

 

She sounded so sure Sherlock felt himself nod at her, giving a little smile before drinking the last of his chocolate milk. Maybe she was right? Greg had always been straightforward and honest, telling Sherlock what he thought about different things. If Greg was really unhappy about their sexual relationship, or lack thereof, he would have said something by now. Still, the conversation between Sally and Joanna was on his mind, a little seed of doubt in his heart.

 

“I'm going to have to talk to him, aren't I?” Sherlock sighed, running a hand through his curls and Amelia huffed, taking out her notes and a pen.

 

“It's the hardest part in any relationship, Sherlock. But I'm sure you'll manage. Just be honest, tell Greg what you're worried about and don't wait too long with it. It's hardly ever good to let things be.”

 

Sherlock nodded again, setting his empty cup aside to take out his textbooks and own notes. He made up his mind as they settled in for a study session, Amelia listening with close concentration as he went over an equation. He needed to man up and face Greg, the possibility of losing him because of not facing something head on scared him.

 

He could only hope he wouldn't lose him after they'd talked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Amelia. Maybe it's because I created her, but I love her. She's exactly the type of friend Sherlock needs. Poor Sherlock, so worried and unsure about everything. Let's hope the talk with Greg clears some of those doubts up. 
> 
> What do you think of the story so far? Do you like Amelia? Is Sherlock's fear grounded? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next Saturday and Sunday!


	8. Chapter 8

**\--Chapter 8--**

“Hey love, how was the study session with Amelia?”

 

Sherlock felt his cheeks heat up a little as Greg leaned down to kiss his lips. He still wasn't used to being called things like love or sweetheart, but he didn't really mind. He knew Greg meant it, it wasn't used in a sarcastic or hurtful way and it always made Sherlock's heart flutter when Greg used it. Greg smiled, a little gleam in his eyes and he knew he was blushing now. Greg seemed to like that a whole lot, his smile bright and eyes sparkling as he leaned down to kiss Sherlock again, tongue teasing Sherlock's before pulling back and sitting down on Sherlock's bed.

 

“Good. It was, good.” Sherlock stopped, going over the conversation with Amelia. He knew she was right, Greg was a good person, he wouldn't still be with Sherlock if he didn't want to be, but he still didn't know how to start the conversation.

 

“Sunshine? Everything alright?”

 

Sherlock blinked his eyes, seeing Greg watch him with a curious expression on his face and Sherlock gave a tiny smile. This was something else he wasn't used to, someone being concerned for him. Greg was pretty good at reading Sherlock, somehow knowing when something was troubling Sherlock and he let out a sigh, running a hand through his curls.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Greg's expression was full on concerned now and Sherlock stood up, sitting down next to Greg on the bed. Greg immediately took his hand, interlacing their fingers and Sherlock looked down at it for a second. Not many people touched Sherlock so freely but Greg always reached out to him. Holding his hand, sitting close enough so their thighs touched, a careless hand around Sherlock's waist. It was comforting normally but right now it reminded Sherlock of his worries and doubt and he squeezed Greg's hand, pulling it away and placing both his hands on his lap.

 

“I. I want to talk to you about something but-but I don't know the best way to start.” He pulled a face as he said it, hearing how pathetic it sounded. Greg's eyebrows went up and Sherlock saw the beginning of fear in Greg's eyes.

 

“I. It's not bad. Not really but I just want to- I want to know if- Agr!” This was harder than he'd thought, seeing Greg's worried expression, the beginning tension in his shoulders. He should have just shut up! Now he was worrying Greg and he didn't even know how to best explain it.

 

“Sherlock.” Greg reached out, placing a hand on Sherlock's thigh. “It's okay. I- I understand.”

 

“You do?” Sherlock looked up, seeing the sadness in Greg's eyes. Had Amelia told Greg? Maybe she'd sent him a text after he'd left, warning Greg about what was going on. But why did he look so sad?

 

“It was only a matter of time I suppose. Someone like you, so smart and brilliant... It's okay Sherlock, you don't have to do this. The past few months have been wonderful, I'm so lucky to know you.”

 

Greg gave a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, his hand feeling heavy and warm on Sherlock's thigh. Greg swallowed, looking up at Sherlock with a weird expression on his face.

 

“I hope we can still be friends. I mean, it's going to be awkward for a while but I-”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sherlock frowned, seeing Greg's confusion and he took Greg's hand in his own, holding tightly onto it, trying to figure out what Greg was thinking. It was never as straightforward with Greg, he still surprised him on a daily basis and this conversation between them didn't make any sense.

 

“I. Well, aren't you breaking up with me?” Greg's voice was full of confusion, his eyes still sad, scanning Sherlock's face and he felt his stomach drop, fear entering his body as Greg's words registered in his brain.

 

“What?! NO!” Sherlock moved, sitting closer to Greg, taking his head in his hands. “I'm not breaking up with you! Why would I do that?! Why would you think that?”

 

“Well, you wanted to talk about something. You sounded so serious and sad, what else could it be!”

 

Greg's voice was a fraction harder than before, taking Sherlock's hands and pulling them off his head.

 

“What's going on Sherlock? If you don't want to do this anymore then-”

 

“NO! Stop saying that! I'm not breaking up with you. I thought _you_ were getting tired of _me_!”

 

The silence that follows is heartbreaking and Sherlock can't hold Greg's gaze. The disbelief, shock, and hurt are too much and he needs to look down, focusing on Greg's hands still holding his. He feels his heart beating inside his chest too fast, his stomach working overtime and he bites his lip nervously, afraid he's made a huge mistake, that Greg is going to storm off any second now and leave Sherlock behind like this. Confused and sad.

 

“I.”

 

Sherlock looks up the moment Greg speaks, his voice soft and hesitant. He sees Greg blink and shake his head, as if trying to wake himself up and then Greg looks at him, eyes wide and questioning.

 

“Why would you think that Sherlock?”

 

“I. Don't know?”

 

“Now you're lying.” There's no accusation in Greg's voice but Sherlock flinches anyway, his face heating up as Greg just watches him, holding his hands and stroking the palm of it with his thumb.

 

“Something must have made you believe that. What was it?”

 

“You haven't- We've only ever- And people say-”

 

“Hey.” Greg whispers, lifting Sherlock's chin up, giving him a little smile. “It's okay, Sherlock. You can tell me. I won't be mad, I promise.”

 

Greg leans forward, rubbing their noses together before he lands a gentle kiss on Sherlock's cheek, giving Sherlock another tiny smile. There is still concern in Greg's brown eyes but some of the fear and tension is gone at least. Sherlock sighs, his throat feeling raw and mouth too dry. He's never been good at this, talking about matters of the heart but if he doesn't then Greg will think he doesn't want him anymore and the idea of Greg leaving, of going back to how it was, makes Sherlock blurt it out.

 

“You haven't had sex with me.”

 

“Sherlock-”

 

Now that that's out Sherlock can't stop talking.

 

“We've been together for three months and five days. We've only ever kissed and when things get too heated you stop. I know you don't want to stop, your eyes dilate and your pulse is too fast. I've heard you wank in the shower at least four times since we've been together. I know I'm not the most experienced in all this and I will understand if you don't want me anymore. You don't have to stay with me if-”

 

He's cut off by Greg's mouth on his, hot and demanding. It makes Sherlock lose his train of thought and all he can do is kiss back, body pressed close to Greg, gasping when Greg's hands grab his arse and he's sitting on Greg's lap, panting heavily when they part.

 

“Greg.”

 

“You have this completely wrong, Sunshine. Completely.” Greg lets out a growl and kisses Sherlock again, hands going through his curls and holding him in place as his tongue explores Sherlock's mouth. It almost feels like an attack but Sherlock moans anyway, pressing their bodies together as close as possible.

 

“I want you, Sherlock. You know I do. I told you that before. I want to make love to you, explore your body, make you moan and beg. God!” Greg sighs, his mouth landing on Sherlock's neck and kissing it, making Sherlock's groin come to life. Greg's hands find their way to Sherlock's arse again, keeping him in place and he hears Greg curse as their dicks touch, already getting hard.

 

“I. God, you're perfect, Sherlock.”

 

“Greg.”

 

His voice is hoarse and he sees the effect it has on Greg, his eyes getting darker as his hands massage his arse, looking up at him with lust.

 

“Never doubt me wanting you, Sherlock.”

 

“Then why-” Sherlock stops, biting his lip and he hears Greg's intake of breath before his tongue licks his lips, making Sherlock let go of his lower lip.

 

“You asked us to take it slow, Sunshine. I told you before, you don't owe me anything. I'm more than happy with how things are. Being able to kiss you, explore your skin. We've had sex, Sherlock. Just not the kind you're referring to.”

 

Greg smiles and Sherlock feels his face go red, not able to look Greg in the eyes. It's true, they've done more than kissing but it's hardly enough. A man so vital like Greg needs more than just a handjob now and again and Sherlock wants to give that to him. He's the boyfriend after all, isn't that his job?

 

“Sherlock no.”

 

Sherlock blinks, seeing the angry look on Greg's face and he frowns, wondering how it got there.

 

“Yes, you are my boyfriend but it's not your job to have sex with me. Do you know how bad that sounds? Couples have sex because they want to. Because they feel comfortable around each other and they both want it. Yes, you said that part out loud, love.” Greg gives a tiny smile and Sherlock groans, hiding his head in Greg's neck, liking how the man smells. It's a strange combination of earth, sky, and leather and Sherlock loves it.

 

“Oh, Sunshine. How long has this been on your mind?” Greg's voice is soft, stroking Sherlock's curls and Sherlock melts against Greg's body, almost purring.

 

“A while. I want to..” Sherlock sighs before continuing, not ready to show his face just yet. “I want to be a good boyfriend Greg. I want to give you what you want. What you need.”

 

“You already do love. I promise I'm not disappointed at all.”

 

“You're not?” He finally looks up, needing to see Greg's eyes but there's no lie when Greg responds, a gentle smile on his lips before leaning forward and kissing Sherlock.

 

“We can talk about this sort of stuff Sherlock. If you want to try something else then that's totally fine with me, more then fine, but I don't want you thinking you have to do certain things just to keep me. Is there something you want to try?”

 

Sherlock's whole face is bright red by the time Greg stops speaking and he sees the little smirk on the man's face. Somehow it's always easier for Greg to be honest and open about this sort of thing, looking fondly at Sherlock when he sputters and turns red.

 

“Anything you want, Sunshine.”

 

“I. I want to see you naked. F-Feel you. Watch you come and t-taste it.”

 

The sharp intake of breath followed by the light growl sets Sherlock on fire and he wraps himself tightly around Greg, kissing him deeply, feeling Greg's hands on his arse. His mind is cloudy when they pull apart, lost in Greg's eyes and he needs a second to realizes Greg asked him a question, letting out a stupid 'what?'. Greg's chuckles brighten up the room, his hand cupping Sherlock's cheek before speaking again.

 

“Can I see you naked too, darling?”

 

It takes another five seconds for Sherlock to swallow down the fear but by then it's already too late, Greg watching him with caution.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

He reacts on instinct, not wanting to disappoint Greg again and he moves off him, standing in front of him, eyes cast down as he fumbles with his sweater, pulling it off his head and dropping it to the floor.

 

“Sherlock, love.”

 

Greg moves but Sherlock takes a step back, shaking his head as he starts opening the buttons of his shirt. His hands trembled a little but he forces himself to go on. Greg has seen his chest before, even kissed his scar, teased his nipples. It shouldn't be such a big deal and Sherlock rushes through it, throwing the shirt on top of the sweater, goosebumps forming as the air wraps around him.

 

It's only when he starts opening his belt that warm hands stop him, bringing them to his side and he lets out a shaky breath.

 

“Stop Sherlock. Why do you keep doing this?” There's a trace of frustration in Greg's voice and Sherlock looks up, anger and hurt rising inside his chest, pushing Greg away.

 

“I'M GIVING YOU WANT YOU WANT! I'M TRYING TO BE NORMAL, GREG! WHY ARE YOU ANGRY WITH ME?!”

 

“I'm not-”

 

“You want to see me naked! I'm trying to give you that but you stop me! Why do you always _stop_ me?!”

 

“Because I can tell you're not comfortable, Sherlock!”

 

“THAT DOESN'T MATTER!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sherlock, I feel for him. He still doesn't quite get it, right. I wonder how Greg is going to react to all this. 
> 
> What do you think? Did you like it? Do you think it makes sense in the story, for Sherlock's character? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next Saturday!


	9. Chapter 9

**\--Chapter 9--**

 

Sherlock knows he's made a big mistake as he sees the color leave Greg's face, his eyes wide in shock, mouth slightly open as Greg just stares at him. His anger leaves just as quickly as it came and suddenly a wave of coldness goes through him as Greg just stands there, still looking at him in shock.

 

It's only when he starts to shiver and goosebumps form that Greg moves, taking Sherlock's sweater and handing it to him, wrapping him in his arms as soon as he has the garment on.

 

“Greg, I.”

 

But Greg doesn't respond, doesn't even move. He only presses Sherlock tighter to him, breath ghosting on Sherlock's neck, hands on his back. He doesn't know how long they stay like that, doesn't know what to say but then Greg let's go of him, his expression sad and it breaks Sherlock's heart.

 

“I didn't-”

 

“Stop. Please just-” Greg sighs, taking Sherlock's hand in his and pulling him to the bed, only hesitating a fraction before taking the desk chair and sitting down in front of Sherlock, face set and grim.

 

Sherlock is about to panic, his body ready to leave when Greg takes both of his hands and places them on his lap, looking down at it as he strokes Sherlock's hand with his thumb. It sends shivers down Sherlock's body, his eyes falling closed as he hears Greg breath in front of him.

 

“I don't know what I did wrong, Sherlock.” Greg whispers, anguish in his voice and Sherlock's body jolts, eyes going open but Greg is still looking at their hands.

 

“Did I come on too strong? Should I have told you more that I didn't mind taking it slow? Was I too hands-on with you when we kissed? Tell me, Sherlock.” Greg looks up, something close to desperation in his eyes as he holds Sherlock's hands tightly. “Tell me what I did wrong for you to think you have to-”

 

“Greg you-”

 

“I need you to be honest with me, Sherlock. Has this happened before? Have you done things with me that you didn't really want to do? I, I need to know. I need to know that I didn't-” Greg's voice breaks and Sherlock doesn't know what to do. He still can't comprehend what has happened, how they got from kissing and almost making out to this. When Greg lifts up his head Sherlock sees tears in his eyes and his breath catches. He's never seen Greg cry before and it's because of him!

 

“Tell me, Sherlock. Have I ever forced you?” Sherlock's stomach turns and then drops as Greg's words fill the room, seeing the despair and shame on Greg's face. The tiny sob that comes out makes him wake up, shaking his head violently, clinging onto Greg, terrified by what he's seeing, by what Greg is saying.

 

“NO! No, no, no, no. Greg, Greg, look at me. Please!” Sherlock's voice is too hard, too high, fear going through him as he wipes away a tear on Greg's cheek. “Please, Greg, please.” He whispers, letting their foreheads touch for a moment, trying to stop his racing heart. Another sob comes out of Greg's mouth and Sherlock pulls back, taking Greg's chin and making the man look up at him.

 

He'll never forget the look on Greg's face.

 

“You never- _never_ , forced me. I swear. You didn't do _anything_ wrong. You have to believe me!” He takes Greg's hands again, grabbing them too tightly but he can't make himself stop, worried Greg is not hearing him, not believing him.

 

“You're the most patient and kind man I know. You- you keep up with all my weirdness. I swear none of this is your fault.”

 

“You're not weird Sherlock. Or abnormal.” Greg's voice is rough, cheeks streaked with tears and Sherlock reaches into his pants, pulling out a clean handkerchief and handing it over. Greg gives a watery smile before he takes it, wiping the tears away and Sherlock gets up, searching for a glass and a bottle of water.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Greg drinks all the water in two large gulps, giving the handkerchief back to Sherlock and then they sit there. Both trying to find a way to speak, to try and explain. Sherlock can't stop fidgeting, his eyes darting from Greg back to his hands, mind spinning as time goes by. Greg lets out a heavy sigh, burying his face in his hands, his body slumped and Sherlock hates seeing him like this. Hates that his careless words are the reason for it.

 

“I didn't mean it.” His words come out hesitant but they still sound too loud in the tight space. He sees Greg's eyes narrow at his words, crossing his arms in front of his chest and Sherlock can't blame him.

 

“I. I just want to make you happy, Greg.” He keeps his eyes on Greg, wanting the man to see he means it but Greg's posture doesn't change, if anything, his eyes narrow even more, almost squinting at him and Sherlock can't understand why Greg is angry with him now. How can making someone happy be a bad thing?

 

“It's a bad thing when you don't think about your own needs and comfort, Sherlock.” Greg's words are short, his mouth a small line and Sherlock can't keep looking at him, his stomach doing a nasty twist.

 

“We are partners, Sherlock. Which means equals. You have as much a say in this as me. Just because I want something doesn't mean you have to jump to give it to me.”

 

“But-”

 

“No.” Greg shakes his head, his face softening a fraction as he takes Sherlock's hands and places a kiss on it. “I won't have you do this Sherlock. I love you. I don't want you to think you have to do anything to make me happy. I'm already happy Sherlock. I get to see you almost every day, get to spend time with you, kiss you, make you laugh.”

 

“But you said you wanted to have sex with me! That you want to see me naked! You've already seen me half naked, what's the big deal?!”

 

“For a genius, you can be quite slow.” Greg runs his free hand through his hair, keeping hold of Sherlock's hand as the man brittles at his words.

 

“Do you want to have sex with me, Sherlock? Right now I mean, this very instance? And by sex, I mean 'real' sex, penetration.”

 

“Of cour-” Sherlock stops, pressing his lips together as he looks at Greg. He wants to say yes, cause that's the normal reaction to such a question. Who doesn't want to have sex with their boyfriend? Especially someone like Greg, he's fit and strong. Beautiful and patient. Sherlock already knows he's a great kisser and there's no doubt that Greg will be an attentive and gentle lover.

 

He tilts his head to the side, frowning as Greg just waits, holding his hand. There's no anger there, no displeasure as Greg just watches him, a knowing look in his eyes.

 

“Sunshine?”

 

Sherlock bites his lip again, swallowing the lump in his throat before letting out a breath. His hand is getting sweaty but Greg holds on, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“No. No, I don't want to have sex right now. I. I'm sorry.”

 

“Sherlock. Sweetheart, look at me.” Greg's voice is calm, his touch gentle as he lifts up Sherlock's chin. “You don't have to apologize for this. It's not wrong to tell me the truth, Sherlock. I want you to tell me what you really want, what you need from me. It's the only way this will work Sherlock.”

 

“I. I wish I wasn't-”

 

“Shht.” Greg places a finger on Sherlock's mouth, a glint of amusement in his eyes as Sherlock crinkles his nose, a little startled by the action.

 

“You don't have to change Sherlock. Not now, not ever. I would like to know one more thing.” Greg waits, removing his finger and Sherlock nods, playing with the hem of his sweater.

 

“In the future, do you then want to have sex with me?”

 

“Yes!”

 

A laugh escapes Greg's mouth, his eyes shining and Sherlock feels a blush on his face. He didn't mean to sound so eager but he does want to have sex with Greg.

 

“I'm attracted to you, Greg. Of course, I want to have sex with you. Just, just not-”

 

“Right now. I understand Sherlock. But the things we've done before, that was okay?”

 

Sherlock nods, his blush only getting bigger as he remembers how Greg kissed and licked him. Teasing his nipples, kissing his scar and making Sherlock moan. How Greg's hands wandered down his body, palming his dick before going back up again, giving Sherlock a love bite in his neck. He'd felt proud the next day, knowing it was on his skin, only for them to know.

 

“Good.” Greg's voice is a little hoarse and Sherlock looks up, seeing Greg lick his lips, his eyes a fraction darker.

 

“Do you still want to see me naked? Cause I have no problem with that, at all.”

 

Greg smiles wide, playfulness in his eyes and Sherlock sighs, rolling his eyes as Greg laughs.

 

“You're unbelievable, Lestrade.”

 

“You love it.”

 

Instead of answering Sherlock just grabs for him, bringing their mouth together, making Greg moan as he licks inside his mouth, gently tucking his hair.

 

“I love you Sunshine. You know that right?”

 

Sherlock nods, kissing Greg again before pulling him out of the chair. Greg comes willingly, covering Sherlock's body with his own, hands stroking over and then under his sweater.

 

“You're perfect for me.” Greg leans back, watching Sherlock with intensity and he can't suppress a shiver, reaching up to kiss Greg again. It's a little sloppy but full of passion and Greg growls as Sherlock's hands move up and down Greg's chest, trying to reach as much of his body as possible.

 

“Okay, okay. Just a sec.” Greg smiles, kissing Sherlock once before standing up and removing his shirt, his muscular chest and stomach exposed and Sherlock et's out a sound of appreciating.

 

“Fuck! The way you look at me.”

 

Sherlock sits up as Greg crawls back onto the bed and then he's straddling Greg's lap, going over every inch of his skin with his eyes before leaning down and leaving kisses all over.

 

“Oh god! Sunshine!”

 

Proud and smugness rush inside Sherlock's body as he hears Greg moan and sigh underneath him, teasing the man's nipples, Greg's hands reaching for his arse again and squeezing hard, making Sherlock moan.

 

“B-Brilliant idea, sweetheart.”

 

Greg's eyes are wide, nipple hard and Sherlock takes the time to go over every inch of Greg's chest again, moving his hips a little as he feels Greg's beginning erection. It earns him a growl and a cruse before Greg captures his mouth, kissing him filthy, leaving them both panting.

 

“If you keep doing that I'll come in my pants like a teenager.”

 

“I. I don't mind.”

 

“Fuck, you're-” Greg growls, claiming Sherlock's mouth again, holding onto him tightly and Sherlock melts into it. It's never been like this before, so smooth and easy. Somehow Greg knows what Sherlock needs and he always stops just in time, never going over Sherlock's limits. It's not that Sherlock isn't aroused, he very much is, but it's not as important as Greg.

 

“Greg, I. Can- Can I?” Sherlock gestures towards Greg's pants, feeling his face flame up but then Greg moves, hands going to his fly and opening up the button and zipper. He's seen Greg's cock before but never like this. Greg stands up to take off his pants and underwear, showing his perfect arse to Sherlock before turning back, his body on full display. Sherlock lets out a breath, his eyes going up and down Greg's body, taking in every inch before his eyes stay on Greg's cock.

 

It's bigger then Sherlock's, the head a deep red, vines clearly visible and he licks his lips, hand reaching out and wrapping around it.

 

“Fuck!”

 

He looks up, seeing Greg bite his lip, eyes wide and full of lust and Sherlock swallows, feeling Greg's cock in his hand. He's given Greg handjobs before but those were quick and messy for some reason.

 

“Sh-Sherlock.”

 

Greg's cock twitches and Sherlock blinks, eyes going back to Greg's groin, moving his hand slowly up, hearing Greg hiss before he moves down again, his thumb going over Greg's slit and picking up the drop of pre-come there.

 

He brings his thumb close to his face, watching the drop with focus before licking it off his finger and closing his eyes. It's a bitter taste, even just a small drop exploding in his mouth, but it's not half as bad as he thought it would be.

 

“Fucking hell, you're going to kill me.”

 

Sherlock opens his eyes, savoring the taste inside his mouth and then Greg is on him, pushing him down on the bed, using his body to cover Sherlock and kissing him deeply. Greg moans loudly and Sherlock's dick is a little more awake, wrapping his legs around Greg's, pushing them closer together, feeling Greg's cock against his.

 

“Do you h-have any idea how sexy that was?” Greg whispers as he kisses and licks Sherlock's neck, hands moving over his chest before pinching a nipple, making Sherlock arch his back, legs tighter around Greg.

 

“G-Greg!”

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

They kiss and touch each other for what feels like hours, Sherlock's mind only focusing on one thing. It only seems to happen when he's around Greg, his mind going a little slower and not drowning by the outside world. It's more intense when they do things like this but being near Greg is always calming for Sherlock, grounding in a way.

 

“Sh-Sherlock. Sunshine, I. I won't- I can't.”

 

Greg grabs hold of Sherlock's arm, his body sweaty, hair tousled and eyes dark with desire and Sherlock needs a second to take in all the beauty. He strokes Greg's chest and stomach slowly, feeling the muscles move underneath, Greg's body shaking by the time he takes Greg's cock in hand again. It's pulsing and throbbing and Sherlock lets out a breath before looking up at Greg.

 

“What do you want Greg?”

 

He's been exploring, feeling and tasting Greg for what feels like hours and he wants to do this right. He's still not ready to go all the way yet, but he did mean it when he said he wanted to see Greg come, to taste him.

 

Greg looks up at him with wide eyes, the color dark brown, licking his lips before looking down at his dick in Sherlock's hand.

 

“A-Anything you want. I- Please.”

 

The roughness in Greg's voice makes Sherlock light headed, his body tingling all over and he strokes up and down, watching Greg's reactions intently. There's something beautiful about the way Greg just give himself over to Sherlock, fully exposed and vulnerable and Sherlock's heart swells as he catches Greg's gaze, seeing the love and want.

 

“I want you to come inside my mouth.”

 

“Fuck! Yes! G-great idea. Oh god.”

 

Sherlock licks his lips again, a sliver of worry entering his mind but he pushes it down. Greg is already close to coming, Sherlock can clearly see it and he knows Greg would never hurt him. He lets out a breath as he leans down, opening his mouth and taking Greg's cock in as far as he can. Which probably isn't very far but he hears Greg growl and moan anyways so it can't be too bad. He goes up again, tongue licking the heated skin and Greg's body jolts, his cock going deeper into Sherlock's mouth.

 

“S-Sorry. I.”

 

“It's okay Greg.”

 

Sherlock goes back down, trying to go a little further than before and Greg's hand grabs Sherlock's hair, pulling it lightly before staying there. It's a comfort somehow and Sherlock relaxes his jaw, breathing in and out through his nose as he slowly begins to bob his head.

 

“F- Fuck! Oh, Sherlock! Oh god! Y-Yes! Like that!”

 

Hearing Greg break down like that, clutching at Sherlock's hair, his breathing getting more shallow, makes Sherlock feel proud and powerful in a way. Him being able to bring Greg pleasure is a major turn on and he doubles his efforts, moving his head faster, making Greg lose the ability to actually speak.

 

“Hmm, oh, ah, She-”

 

He feels Greg's cock move, feels the tension in Greg's body, a demanding pull on his hair and then cum is spilling inside his mouth, taking Sherlock by surprise by the force of it, the huge amount. He's unable to swallow it all, some spilling down his chin and over his hands and he sees stars by the time he moves, Greg's cock falling to his stomach, pulsing lightly as the last of his release drips down.

 

“I. Oh god, I.”

 

He looks up, seeing Greg pant for air, beautiful in all his nakedness and Sherlock moves, crawling over Greg's body, finding his mouth and kissing him deeply. It's the most amazing sensation, Tasting Greg's tongue as his mouth is still full of Greg's taste and they both moan as Greg grabs hold of him, turning them on their sides.

 

“You're amazing.”

 

Greg looks at him with awe and love and Sherlock feels himself blush, not able to keep his eyes on Greg. Compliments always make him nervous for some reason, brushing them off with a sharp or witty remark but right now he can't speak. He feels Greg's thumb on his cheek and closes his eyes, humming at the touch, letting Greg kiss his lips again.

 

“Sherlock, look at me.”

 

It takes him two seconds, suddenly he's nervous all over again. He can feel his erection against his pants but he's not sure if he wants to do something about it. Not that he hates it, he's wanked off before, but at the same time, it's not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

 

“You are amazing Sherlock. You- you have no idea. And I'm not saying that because I want more from you.” Greg's gaze is stern and Sherlock swallows back his words, a little ashamed of himself for even thinking it.

 

“I really think you're the most amazing person I've ever met Sherlock. I'm so lucky to be with you.”

 

Greg kisses him again, it's light as a feather and Sherlock melts into it, letting Greg pull him closer. His hand feels sticky by now but he doesn't feel like dealing with it just yet, Greg's warm body against his is too good and he shuffles even closer, tangling their legs together as Greg hums in agreement.

 

“That was amazing. I've never-” Greg stops and Sherlock looks up, seeing the light blush on Greg's cheeks. Greg isn't known to be shy about matters like sex and a little spark of worry enters him again, making him frown as Greg just looks at him closely, cupping his cheek.

 

“I. I love you, Sherlock.”

 

“You already said that.” Sherlock frowns, sitting up and looking at Greg more closely, trying to see if he's missed something important. Greg just gives him a fond smile before shaking his head, sitting up as well and placing a kiss on Sherlock's lips.

 

“You're adorable Sunshine.”

 

“I.”

 

But Greg is out of bed by the time he finds his voice back, watching him as he goes to the bathroom, hearing the water run for a moment before he comes back, still fully naked. It's amazing how confident Greg is, walking calmly up to Sherlock, winking before taking Sherlock's hand and cleaning it up.

 

“You're not disappointed?” He curses himself the moment the words slip out, seeing the concern in Greg's eyes before dropping the cloth on the floor. He knows Greg said he was fine with what they have, that he doesn't mind taking it slow and willing to wait for Sherlock to be fully ready but what if he never is? What if this is all he'll ever be able to do? Quick handjobs and messy blowjobs? His erection is already going down and he's relieved for it, he doesn't want to have that particular conversation. Even someone as wonderful as Greg can't be that understanding after all.

 

“Sherlock.” Greg takes his head, holding onto him as his eyes go over Sherlock's face. “I'm not disappointed. How could I be? What we just did, what we shared. It's never been like this with anyone before.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Sherlock sees Greg smile at him, a smile that warms his heart and blinds out the sun and he takes Greg's hand, squeezing it tightly. It's probably going to take some time to get used to it, being loved by someone so deeply, loving someone so deeply in return, but Sherlock is willing to try.

 

He gives a smile, seeing Greg's worry melt away and he moves, Greg's hands going down to his shoulders before he sits in Greg's lap. He'll never get tired of this, Greg grabbing him firmly, making sure he won't fall and he leaves tiny kisses on Greg's neck, loving the smell of sex and Greg on the man's skin.

 

“You're driving me crazy. God, that feels good.”

 

Sherlock looks up, a smirk on his lips as he teasingly pulls Greg's hair, kissing and licking his neck again.

 

“I. I love you too.”

 

It's something he's never said before and there's a second of unease following it, wanting to take it back and pretend it never happened but then Greg looks at him with so much love and care it almost leaves him breathless.

 

“Love you too Sunshine. Can I stay tonight?”

 

“Yes!” Sherlock almost screams it and Greg laughs, the sound filling up the room and getting rid of the last traces of nerves and uncertainty.

 

This is where he belongs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think of this rollercoaster? Did it make sense? It made perfect sense to me but I'd like to know what you thought about it. 
> 
> This was supposed to be the last chapter ( that's why it's a bit longer) but somehow they couldn't stop talking to me so next week I'll upload chapter 10, which will be the last chapter in this universe. 
> 
> See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

It takes Greg two weeks to figure out Sherlock is hiding something. He should have figured it out sooner but Sherlock is a master at making him lose his ability to think. After their talk, it took about a month for them to have sex. Sherlock blushing deep red as sat next to Greg, placing with the hem of his sweater before he got the words out.

 

“I'd like you to fuck me.”

 

As in typical Sherlock fashion, it had been blunt and to the point and Greg's cock had been more than ready to obey. He loved their relationship, he loved their lovemaking but this was something else, something more and his heart skipped a beat as Sherlock had looked at him through his lashes, a hint of shyness in his eyes that took Greg's breath away.

 

They'd taken their time, as with everything in their relationship, and Greg had felt like the luckiest man in the world, seeing Sherlock completely naked underneath him, looking up at Greg with so much trust and love he wanted to melt into him. They'd kissed and touched and teased for what felt like hours and then Sherlock had moved on his hands and knees, arse up in the air, patiently waiting for Greg and it was a sight he would never forget.

 

It had been slow and amazing, at times a little awkward but the feeling of coming inside Sherlock's body, hearing Sherlock moan and curse in pleasure, had been the best feeling in the world.

 

So yes, it took Greg some time to figure out Sherlock was hiding something. He should have realized, Sherlock always being so eager to get Greg inside him, always wanting to do it in the same position, always scrambling off the bed to clean himself up once Greg was spent and half asleep. After that initial spark of warning had entered his mind, he'd tried to change their routine but Sherlock was a master at making Greg lose focus, at drawing the attention to Greg's needs and wants and not Sherlock's.

 

It was getting to a point were Greg felt like a greedy bastard, hating himself for losing his focus, for searching for his own pleasure and ignoring Sherlock's, though the man claimed everything was fine.

 

“It's fine Greg. I enjoyed it. Now, go to sleep, you have that test in the morning.”

 

It went on for about twee weeks and now Greg had enough. His classes were done for today, they had a lovely weekend ahead of them with no cases and not too much schoolwork and Greg walked over to Sherlock's room, determined to get his boyfriend to be honest with him.

 

If he were honest with himself, he was a bit frustrated with Sherlock. He thought he'd made it clear that they could talk about anything, that Sherlock didn't need to hide something from him. He could still remember the dread he'd felt when Sherlock had screamed his own comfort wasn't important and Greg had done his best to place Sherlock's needs first. He'd been more than happy to wait till Sherlock was ready. Sex between them was wonderful but it wasn't the most important aspect of their relationship. He loved Sherlock, wanted to be with him, if they shared a bed or not, so being back at this same point in their relationship frustrated Greg.

 

“Hey, Sunshine. How was your day?”

 

Sherlock looked up, giving him a bright smile and Greg's heart melted again. He'd never get tired of seeing the real Sherlock. The soft and sensitive man underneath all those self-protecting walls. He walked over and placed a kiss on Sherlock's lips, still amazed by how strongly Sherlock responded to it.

 

“It was fine. Professor Moriarty was being a dick again but that's hardly news.” Sherlock smiled as Greg took his hand and walked him over to the bed, sitting down facing each other. He loved moments like these, talking about their day, hearing the small, boring details. Stroking Sherlock's hand while they talked, kissing Sherlock's lips when the man said something adorable.

 

“Hmn Greg.” Sherlock was straddling his lap, hands in Greg's hair and pulling it, exposing Greg's neck and driving him wild with need as he licked and tease the skin, moving his hips up and down Greg's lap.

 

“Sh-Sherlock. I, Slow down baby, we need to talk.”

 

It was hard speaking, let alone breathe with Sherlock all around him, His hands were pulling Greg's hair, scraping his skull. Sherlock's mouth was hot and warm on his body, leaving little love bites and Greg's cock was throbbing with need, his pants adding maddening frictions as Sherlock rode him gently.

 

“Sherlock.” He took Sherlock's arms and forced them off his body, seeing the confused look in the man's eyes. “We need to talk Sunshine. Please, just- listen to me?”

 

Sherlock nodded, eyes unsure as he crawled off Greg's lap. Seeing the confusion and uncertainty in his boyfriend's eyes made his heart clench painfully but Greg still felt this needed to be talked about. He just really didn't want to.

 

“Sherlock, I.” Greg sighed, running a hand through his hair before he took Sherlock's hand, squeezing it lightly. “You know I love you right?”

 

“Greg, what are you? Are you saying goodbye?”

 

“No love. God no.” Greg smiled, capturing Sherlock's lips and hearing Sherlock's sigh of relief. He licked Sherlock's lips, biting the lower one before pulling apart again, seeing the blush start on Sherlock's face. It was clear Sherlock was affected by Greg and Greg frowned, tilting his head to the side to swipe his eyes up and down Sherlock's body.

 

“Why don't you ever let me pleasure you, Sherlock?”

 

He kept hold of Sherlock's hand, seeing the color drain from the man's face and Greg knew he was on the right track. Being honest and blunt was always the best strategy with Sherlock so he'd just spit it out. Somehow sitting here together and made it clear what was bugging Greg about their lovemaking. He cursed himself mentally for only realizing now, almost five months into their relationship. He met Sherlock's gaze, seeing the fear in his beautiful eyes and Greg shook his head, giving Sherlock a reassuring smile before kissing Sherlock's knuckles.

 

“Breathe Sherlock. You're safe here with me. Just breathe.”

 

Sherlock took a deep breath of air, letting it out slowly as his eyes stayed on Greg's face, worrying his lip as Greg saw the gears turn inside Sherlock's head.

 

“I. I don't. Agrr.” Sherlock moved, letting go of Greg's hand and pacing back and forth in front of the bed, eyes on the ground as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, words failing to come out. Greg wanted to reach out and hug him but he forced himself to sit still, to give Sherlock space and time to figure out his own thoughts and emotions. There was a very good chance Sherlock hadn't even realized he'd been doing it so he didn't want to rush him.

 

Still, seeing Sherlock pace back and forth, biting his lip in anguish was stressful. He didn't like seeing Sherlock upset or unsure, didn't want the man thinking Greg was unhappy with their relationship but not talking about it could become a big thing in the future. He'd seen relationships fall apart over the most trivial things and the idea of Sherlock not being in his life filled him with dread.

 

“I don't get aroused like a normal person.”

 

Sherlock's voice broke into Greg's thoughts. He'd stopped pacing, looking at Greg with a cautious expression and Greg narrowed his eyes, ready to comment on that 'normal'.

 

“Please, just- listen?” Sherlock stepped forward, sitting down next to Greg on the bed, his eyes pleading and Greg swallowed back his words, even if it was hard. He hated how Sherlock saw himself as abnormal or a freak. Sherlock was unique, one of a kind, with different interests and skills than most people around him. It didn't make him abnormal or strange in Greg's eyes but Sherlock had told some stories about his early childhood, how mean kids and teenagers could be and their sharp words and stayed with the man.

 

“I do get aroused. When, when you kiss me and when I pleasure you, I enjoy it. I can get an erection, as you've seen, but-” Sherlock stopped, the blush on his cheeks even more visible because he was still paler then moments before.

 

“But?” Greg prompted, placing his hand on Sherlock's thigh and stroking it lightly.

 

“I. It's hard to explain. I- I get too overwhelmed. The feelings, the sensations. It's too much and I can't- I can't keep an erection long enough for-for- Do we really need to talk about this? I thought you were happy with how things were.” Sherlock snaps, getting up and pacing again, the blush on his face spreading and Greg let's out a breath slowly. He knew this would be hard for Sherlock, knew at some point he'd close down and focus the attention back to Greg but he's had enough of that.

 

“Sherlock.” He stands up, grabbing Sherlock's arms and stopping the man in his restless pacing, gently shaking him. “Look at me love.” He squeezes the man's arms when Sherlock refuses to meet his gaze and then places a kiss on top of Sherlock's head.

 

“I was happy with how things were, but I don't like how you are pushing down your own needs and desires to please me. Don't argue Sherlock. I know that's what you've been doing these past few weeks.”

 

Greg's face stays stern as Sherlock finally meets his gaze, a pout on his lips.

 

“It's not a big deal Greg. I like pleasing you. Given you pleasure, brings me pleasure. I like it when you f-fuck me. I swear I do.”

 

The blush on his face is adorable and Greg can't help but lean down and kiss Sherlock. Pouring out his love and affection for him, showing him that he loves him and wants to make him happy. Sherlock moans softly, melting into the kiss and Greg brings him closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly as Sherlock's hands run through Greg's hair, teasing Greg's lips with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Hmm, Greg.”

 

They break apart panting, Sherlock's eyes wide and a little darker than before and Greg's cock gives a twitch, his hips moving against Sherlock's leg and Greg sees the smirk on the man's lips.

 

“You'll be the death of me Sherlock.”

 

Greg growls as Sherlock's hand wanders down his body, palming his cock through his trousers and making Greg forget how to think for a second. Sherlock's long fingers can play him like an instrument and it takes all his willpower to push Sherlock back, creating space between them.

 

“Greg.”

 

The pout on Sherlock's mouth is adorable, the irritation in his voice too but Greg just shakes his head, taking Sherlock's hands in his to stop them from wandering.

 

“It can't always be about my pleasure Sherlock. I want to be a good boyfriend to you too. I hate it when you leave after we've had sex.”

 

“I don't leave!”

 

“You know what I mean Sherlock.” Greg frowns, some steal in his voice and he sees the guilty glimmer in Sherlock's eyes. “I've barely caught my breath and you're already moving, putting on clothes, or running water for a shower. It makes me feel like a lousy bastard Sherlock, just using you for my own pleasure.”

 

Greg sees Sherlock's face fall with realization, his eyes wide and Greg gives a tiny nod.

 

“I know you don't mean it, but, I'd like to take care of you, Sherlock. In whatever way you want. I- I don't care about the duration of your erection Sherlock. I just want to see you happy and satisfied. Tell me what you want Sherlock. Tell me what you dream about, what you fantasize about. It's all I'm asking. No demands, just-just an invitation for you to trust me with this.”

 

Greg brings Sherlock's hands up, kissing the knuckles before looking back at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

 

“Don't Sherlock. I'm not angry or disappointed. I just- I needed to tell you how I feel, about all this. I'm not leaving, and I don't want to break up. Okay?”

 

He rubs his nose against Sherlock's as he lets go of the man's hands. Sherlock wraps around him instantly and Greg lets out a sigh of relief. Talking about sex isn't one of his favorite things but he won't let something like this ruin his relationship with Sherlock.

 

“I'm sorry for making you feel like that. I never meant to.” Sherlock whisperers against his neck and Greg lets out a hum.

 

“I know Sunshine.” He kisses the top of Sherlock's head, hearing the soft sigh of contentment before Sherlock leans back.

 

“I don't-” Sherlock stops, biting his lip as he watches Greg's face with concern.

 

“What Sherlock?”

 

Greg takes Sherlock's hand, interlacing their fingers before leaning forward and kissing Sherlock's cheek. It's still a miracle he's allowed to do this now. Just lean forward and kiss or touch Sherlock. He hopes it never turns into something he takes for granted.

 

“I don't like being on top. It's too much, sensation and input. I- I know that sounds silly.”

 

“Sherlock, it's not silly at all. I swear, whoever made you believe that they are wrong.” Greg can't keep the anger out of his voice this time, seeing Sherlock frown a little and he huffs, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I swear, there is nothing wrong with not liking to top. We all have different preferences, Sherlock. It doesn't make you silly or strange or a freak. Why- why didn't you just tell me?”

 

“I didn't want to mess this up. I thought-” Sherlock looks away for a moment, over Greg's shoulder and it's easy to see the tension on his face. “I thought if I gave you what you needed, you wouldn't figure it out. I- I know you like to top me so-”

 

The blush on Sherlock's cheeks is adorable and Greg smiles, stroking the heated skin before getting serious again.

 

“You know I enjoy that. But it's not all I want from you, Sherlock. I want you to enjoy it, really enjoy it and not just do things to hide something else. What you want and don't want are important too. Maybe you can't fuck me the traditional way, so what? We'll find something else that we both enjoy.”

 

Greg smirks as Sherlock's face flames up, even more, the tips of his ears almost glowing and he can't help but press Sherlock down on the bed, his mouth claiming Sherlock's, running his fingers through Sherlock's curls.

 

“Those fingers of yours drive me crazy you know?”

 

“You- I- Really?” Sherlock gasps as Greg bites the soft flesh of his neck, moving his body so their groins touch.

 

“Oh, you have no idea. Would you like to fuck me, Sherlock? Shove those fingers up my tight arse? Make me beg for it?”

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock growling out his name is the best sound in the world and Greg smirks, kissing Sherlock again, moving his body against him and hearing the tiny sounds and whimpers fill the room up.

 

“What do you say Sunshine? Want to fuck me?”

 

“God yes!”

 

The End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are at the end of this story! I hope you have enjoyed it until the end, I sure loved writing it. If you want to talk about the story don't feel shy to send me a comment. I read and respond to every single one. 
> 
> I do like writing about Sherlock and Greg as younger versions, I have this feeling that Sherlock would be different if he'd met Greg earlier on in his life. Some people do have a profound effect on you and Greg would certainly have that on Sherlock, and vice versa I think. What do you think? 
> 
> This story started as a simple thought; ' if people saw me coloring now, they'd think I'm weird'. I admit, I still like to color and craft but sometimes I wonder what other people make of that. Then this simple idea got away from me and that's how this 10 chapter long story started. I hope it was worth your time. 
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is having too much fun, isn't he? :D 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
